Even the Powerful are Powerless
by High on the Rainbow
Summary: Demon High School AU GaaSasu, one-sided GaaNaru and GaaNeji. Sasuke's secretly crazy and a sorry excuse for an incubus, Gaara's a powerful tanuki, Neji's a possessive bakeneko and Naruto's a ditzy kitsune. All four are hormonal and mating season is just around the corner! What could happen with this set up? Whatever it is, you can be sure they're powerless to stop it. YAOI & Humor
1. God's Horny Creation and the Conspiracy

Hey, everyone! Rainbows are so beautiful, aren't they? I wanna inject 'em in my veins… Lol, not quite.

As much as I love angst, I wanted to write a story that was not as… _heavy_ as my Death Note story, "Raising Hell". A lot more humor with all of the characters will be here and a more flexible plot, as opposed to my other story (all humor was condensed into Mello and the plot is set in stone.) I know I promised myself not to fool around and start something else until "Raising Hell" was done, but I have writer's block were that's concerned and this idea would kill me slowly if I didn't start soon. If my research is wrong on any of the youkai, please tell me. Some powers are altered or added just because I can, though.

Also, everyone loves to torture Gaara, so I made him pretty loved, admired, wealthy and popular with an okay home life while Sasuke is kind of hated, but not too much. I actually was never on board with this pairing until I saw the fanart that I turned into the Cover. That one drawing… It completely converted me. That's the power of art for you. I'm sorry, Sae-senpai, but I will write a GaaNejiGaa in the future, and MAYBE a GaaNaru. But it will have to wait a long while. I'm attempting to get my feet wet with this type of story, but be warned, humor is not my forte, so I'm working and practicing here. It also will be worked on as a side story to "Raising Hell", so be patient!

WARNINGS: AU, varying levels of OoC-ness, language (duh), various M/F, M/M, and F/F pairings, future lemons and limes, occasional violence, all the trials of high school and that special brand of bullshit only said environment can cultivate, and a super-sexy Gaara. That is all.

Disclaimer: If I ever come to own Naruto, or Death Note for that matter, I will be sure to rub it in. Since I'm not flaunting it, I don't own it. But I wish I did so this was canon. Applies to all chapters.

Even the Powerful are Powerless – Chapter One

"Oi, Sasuke-teme! You ready yet? I know you gotta fix your prissy hair and all, but _come on_! I can't wait all day!" Naruto yells up to my window from outside the Uchiha Estate. I sigh as I finish fixing my hair. Doesn't he know how hard it is to have hair like mine? He might want to try doing something with his every once in a while. Stupid ball of sunshine. _'Like he's one to talk; he probably has a reason for being up this early. He's never ready before me,' _I think sourly. I never was a morning person.

I look over my body once more to make sure everything is in place. Maybe my outfit for the first day will ease the pain of last year and change peoples' impressions of me. …Not likely, but dammit, I'll try!

My dress for the day consists of tight gray skinny jeans held up by a studded belt and chain, a form-fitting black shirt with my family crest on the back, leather fingerless gloves, and a black converses covered with skulls. I'm going with a different look this year as opposed to the preppy style I wore last year… I internally shudder at the thought. This look is so much better; besides, my ass looks great.

As I head downstairs, Itachi glances over my clothes, and I swear I hear him mutter, "Figures" before turning back to his laptop. I expected him to go over my clothes since the Uchihas do own a clothing line and are famous in the fashion, modeling and movie industries, but I don't get what I ever did to Itachi to make him hate me so much! So what if he's more powerful or more charming and talented and intelligent and popular with fans and loved and… damn it, I forgot my point.

Grabbing my breakfast and heading out the door, making sure to avoid contact with Itachi or my parents (I really hope they left already). I make to leave, but of course, Itachi had to have something to say. Son of a bitch. I know we have the same mother, but she's a bitch, so it doesn't matter. Fuck Itachi.

"…Otouto," he states. I turn slightly to show acknowledgement. "…Don't ruin our family's reputation. We already allow you the company of that human-loving idiot, Uzumaki, and you'd best be grateful for okaa-sama and otou-sama's generosity. If you forget your Uchiha pride or damage our name further, you know the consequences. We can't always cover for your mistakes. Now leave. Your presence disgusts me."

"…Hn," I make a noise of acknowledgement and annoyance, turning back to go to the door. Upon opening it, I am rammed into by a hyperactive blonde. I try to breathe around his fuzzy, orange, white-tipped fox ears and spikey blonde hair to no avail. Damn it, dobe, invest in some damn hair products! If not for you, then for me! I swear that mop of blond is alive. I wonder what lives in there...? It has to be a nest of some kind.

"Hey, teme! What took you so long?! We're gonna be late," he says, though I don't know what in the hell he's so excited about. It's the first day of school, and after last year, I'm not so eager to go. I shove him off me and beckon the chauffeur.

"Ceceil, why is the limo not ready yet? I'm pretty damn sure you're supposed to have it ready for us every morning," I say angrily. Fucking Itachi probably had something to do with this. Ceceil gives me an annoyed look before responding.

"I was informed that you planned to walk to school, Sasuke-sama," he says, a smug undertone in his voice. "I believe that you will be late by the time the limo is prepared, so I suggest you be on your way, Sasuke-sama. The school is a mere twenty-five minute walk from here." Yeah, definitely a lackey of Itachi's. So he's already trying to make me fuck up on the first day of school, huh? He says not to hurt the damn family name and then goes out of his way to make shit more difficult. …Just great.

"…Whatever, Ceceil. You can expect a cut in salary. You are _my _personal chauffer, _not _anyone else's. The _only_ orders you should follow are the ones directly from _me_, understand? If _I _didn't say I was walking to school I _expect_ the damn limo to be ready," I explain. He gives me an angry look before I put the bastard in his place with the patented Uchiha Glare©. My onyx eyes narrow in anger. I'll put the bitch in his place.

"…Very well, Sasuke-sama," he bites out through gritted teeth, bowing and leaving to probably tell Itachi his mission to make me late was a success. I can tell I pissed the asshole off. He deserves it for pulling shit like that. …Bastard. Can't even trust my own servants. I'm an Uchiha, too. I shouldn't have to deal with shit from someone like him, a lowly _human_.

"…Ne, we gotta _walk_?! _Sasukeee_ that's _so_ _weak_," Naruto whines. His fox ears drop before perking back up and twitching in confusion, his tail swishing as he thinks. "Hey, Sasuke, why is Ceceil such an ass? Why doesn't your family fire him or something? He seems to really hate you."

'_Because everyone in my whole damn family has something stuck up their asses and hates me for things beyond my control when it's their own damn fault I am the way I am. Because I can't help that I'm the weakest hinoenma in the family and was born with average abilities that I have a hard time mastering. Because I'm not a fucking Itachi clone. The answers to why they don't do something about those that hate me are endless, but in short, those that hate me are allies because my family loathes me and that's why Ceceil still has a job. They'd probably beat me too if people wouldn't ask questions,' _I think bitterly. Of course my face remains stoic and expressionless as I say my next words. _'How easiest to say this to the dobe…'_

"…Because he's Ceceil, dobe. He has a stick up his ass, is probably still a virgin at thirty and is totally jealous that I'm sexier than him, even if I'm not the most powerful hinoenma. He's weak-ass human. That's why," I opt for a somewhat simple answer. Despite being a fox demon, which are known for being clever, Naruto isn't all that bright. I call him dobe for a reason. He's been alive for over seven hundred years (1), but he is still no wiser than a sixteen year old human.

"Uh, sure. …So, teme, how do I look? Like a god, am I right? You're family rules the fashion world, so you should know, ne?" Naruto asks, giving me a 360° so I can take in his outfit. He's wearing form-fitting blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt with a black spiral in the center. Alone, I would say that he looked good, but of course he went and contaminated it with an orange hoodie along with white, black and orange Vans. Damn dobe; leave it to him to assault your senses with that monstrous color. I already feel the color grating against my eyeballs and giving me a headache. Might as well have put a cheese grater to my brain, dobe. Somehow you always know how to make things worse, yet better at the same time.

"…Well enough, dobe," I say. "But why do you have to wear so much orange? It makes me want to gouge my eyes out." Damn dobe's a walking contradiction. He makes things better, yet worse and looks good, but fucked it up with orange. He's always happy on the outside, but he cries on the inside constantly. He was born a powerful youkai, but has weak control. Sheesh, why am I your friend again? He might be seven hundred and forty-six years old, but he clearly hasn't matured a bit in the five hundred years I've known him.

Naruto stops dramatically, covering his lips in feigned shock, gasping. "Sasuke! What are you saying?! Me without orange is like you without your eyeliner and hair gel and bitchiness and Sasuke-emo-ness! The universe would become unbalanced! We wouldn't be Naruto the kitsune-tsuki and Sasuke the hinoenma! Besides, Kyuubi-nii says it 'makes my cute kitsune ears ever cuter'," Naruto rambles, tail swishing excitedly. I can't believe he said that last bit proudly. Huh, must be why he never bothers to conceal them. I always conceal my demonic features: I have black bat-like wings with a thirteen foot wing span, horns reminiscent of a ram, claws, pointed ears, and a black tail with a tuft of black fur at the end, not to mention my eyes turn red. Besides, it's hard to dress around my demon features.

"…Shut up, dobe," I say, making sure to sound bored with his antics. I'd never admit it, as my Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it and I'd probably die if I so much as attempted it, but I do value Naruto as a friend. My best friend. He doesn't hate me for being weaker than Itachi; in fact not a word about Itachi leaves his mouth. I like that—it helps me get a breather from the oppression. I guess he's not all bad. …Despite being all contradicting.

"So, dobe, what's with the special morning routine?" I ask.

"…Whatever do you mean, teme? I'm as normal as I always am," he says, voice dripping with false innocence and mischief.

"…If you don't want to tell me, fine," I say, not in the mood to argue.

"Oh, fuck you, Sasuke," he says playfully. I know he wanted me to play his little guessing game. "You're just jealous that I beat your time this morning."

"You only wish, Na-ru-to," I retort. "And you'll never get a piece of me. Don't be jealous. I can't help that I'm sexy."

"No way, teme! Gaara is the only man for me," he says wistfully. "…Gaara is so cool, ne?"

"…Hn," I respond, not giving anything away. Talks about Gaara are something I'd rather not have with Naruto. _'That's a fucking understatement! Has he even been _looking _at the same person I have?!'_

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, you can't be serious! This is _Gaara _we're talking about here! _The _Sabaku Gaara!" Naruto exclaims, waving his hands about in his excited fashion as he speaks. I can't talk to Naruto about Gaara. I just can't. So, I do the sensible thing and tune him out.

In a nutshell, Gaara is the fucking hottest guy at Konoha School for the Supernatural. KSS is a school where western-culture demons, youkai and occasionally onmyoji—humans with youkai-like powers—learn to control their powers and co-exist with ordinary humans. Gaara's family is powerful and wealthy, as is every other student's, but the Sabakus are definitely above the rest, even the Uchihas.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the last thing Naruto says. "…And I'm going to win Gaara's heart this year!" Naruto exclaims, tail swishing excitedly. I try to keep my jealous waves under control. I can't tell Naruto that I like Gaara too; it would break his heart.

"…Hn. Good luck with that, dobe," I snort. "Hyuuga's practically suffocating him. You won't be able to get too close, and it's obvious he's got a thing for him, too." At least I can take comfort in the fact that Naruto doesn't have a chance. I can't help crushing his dreams a little; if I can't have Gaara, why should Naruto? Selfish and asshole-ish, I know, but who ever said I was a saint?

"I'm not giving up just because Hyuuga's in the way!" Naruto shouts, fired up. I sigh before heading into the building. Walking to my homeroom, I go inside and I get the best sight in my seven hundred and forty-nine years of life. I can forgive all of Itachi's bullshit this morning after getting to see this.

Gaara is sitting in the back of the class, head down and reading a book. I catch my breath in my throat as I take in his clothes: a tight black Disturbed t-shirt with a fishnet undershirt and fingerless gloves, tight blue skinny jeans with black roses down the sides, a black studded belt, and black converse with a white splatter art design. Around his neck is a chain necklace and dog collar-style choker. Moving from his body I take in the face of the one I'm so infatuated with; the flawless pale skin, startling blood-red hair and piercing aquamarine eyes, eyes encircled in black. His left temple has a kanji tattoo, one that reads 'ai' and translates to love. I mean, seriously, was God horny when he made Gaara…? I mean to tempt me like this… God, you're a fucking sadist.

'_Okay, Sasuke, get it together. Neji's not in your homeroom, so you can talk to him here. Maybe even sit next to him… God, what would I say? …Damn it, I need to stop acting like a damn girl! I can't keep staring! …But he's so sexy…' _After that pointless argument with myself, I sit in the seat to his left. Unfortunately Ino, Sakura and Matsuri are already in the seats to his right, back and front, trying to flirt with _my _future boyfriend. _'Stupid whores. How dare they. But at least I got a seat next to him! Naruto, I already have one up on you!'_ Naruto might be my best friend, but he's still a romantic rival, and as an Uchiha, I can't lose to him. My pride would never recover from a blow like that. Now, what to do about these bimbos…

"O-M-G, Gaara-sama, your outfit looks amazing! Who's your outfitter? Oh, do you want to go shopping with me after school? Oh, n-not that it'd be a d-date or anything, but there's this great place in the Kima district—"

"Hey, Ino-pig, he doesn't want to go with _you_. Why pick_ you_ when he can have a beauty like _me_, right, Gaara-sama?"

"You think someone as refined as Gaara-sama wants to go out with a plain, weak and big-headed yōsei? As if! He deserves someone of purer and nobler blood!"

"And I guess _you _fit the bill, Ice Queen? As if he wants a melodramatic yuni-onna. You'd probably freeze him to death."

"Yeah, tell her, Sakura!"

"Shut up, Matsuri! You'd probably drown him, you slutty ame-onna!"

"Make me, ice-breath!"

"Oooh, did you come up with that yourself, or did Sakura tell you to say that? At least my form is solid! How would he hold you when you can't even keep yourself together, water girl? You can't even keep your own mascara from running!"

"It's not your business who came up with it! …And you know I can't help my form. …I'm an ame-onna…"

"That's such a low blow, Ino! You know she's sensitive about that!"

"Shut it, billboard brow! You know you only defend her because she's your shadow and your slave. She can't even come up with comebacks on her own. Besides, she should learn to control her powers better. You can help her cry a river or drown another country with a tsunami for all I care."

"Like you're one to talk! You froze over the Great Pyramids on last year's end-of-the-year trip! They spent months thawing it out, and you're lucky it wasn't damaged! Who the hell freezes the _desert_?! You froze Gaara-sama's homeland! How much more disrespectful can you get? You can't control your ice or your temper, so don't attack Matsuri's control with water!"

"Last I checked, you couldn't do a simple healing spell. Isn't that basic for a yōsei?"

"If you think I'm physically weak or I can't do proper spells, then I guess I'll have to show you otherwise!" Sakura declares, already drawing magic energies and lashing out her rose whip, wings unfurled. Gaara just turns a page in his book, raising his sand shield in preparation for the upcoming battle.

"Fine, fairy, I'll send you back to Never Never Land to go cry with Tinkerbell!" Ino shouts, readying an ice lance.

"Stop it or you'll get Gaara-sama caught in the crossfire!" Matsuri shouts. She readies her water whip. "I won't let either of you hurt my Gaara-sama!" Matsuri's water drenches Gaara's sand, rendering it useless. It's not like Gaara couldn't defend himself. He's the most powerful youkai in school history. As his sand recedes, I swear I catch his eye twitch. I can almost feel his anger.

"_Your _Gaara-sama?! Who said we wanted to hurt him or that he's _yours_? Let's fight, right here, right now. The winner gets the right to go on a date with Gaara-sama!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"…Doesn't Gaara get a say in any of this…?"

The three jealous fan girls simultaneously turn to face me, murderous auras pointed in my direction. While they remain in stunned silence, I decide to continue to press my point. Time for me to impress Gaara _and _to put these bimbos in their place. I'm not saying I should kill them, but if this doesn't work, I'll advocate to have all the world's warning labels removed and let the issue of global stupidity sort itself out. I mean, aren't warning labels made to avoid law suits from those lacking in common sense? If I get rid of them then I can be rid of these three for sure. But, I should keep Naruto safe. I can spare him that fate. Lock him indoors or something.

"You three didn't even ask if Gaara wanted this. I doubt Gaara wants to spend his time with a violent, temperamental yuni-onna, an easily influenced, self-piteous ame-onna who can't even think for herself, and an egotistical, controlling and spaztic yōsei. You can barely handle yourselves and you're nothing but a burden to him. Just give him some space and let the rest of us have some quiet," I finish. _'Seriously, was their common sense and decency just aborted in the womb? …No, their heads are too empty for that. I'd be surprised if decency could survive in people like them… it probably coughed up blood, gasping and heaving erratically, breathing its last breaths long ago, strangled by the toxicity of their ignorance… Rest in peace, common decency, you will be mourned and missed. …Stupid societal roaches.'_

"Oh, and I guess you think he wants to spend time with _you_, the weakest demon at this school? The only one even weaker than Naruto? The pitiful hinoenma who can't even charm a crying baby to sleep? The repulsive incubus? As if!"

"Yeah, incubi aren't even supposed to be able to _be _repulsive, yet you somehow defy that rule! Besides, who do you think you are, addressing Gaara-sama without an honorific?!"

"Yeah, and I can _so _think for myself, right, Sakura?"

"Totes, Matsuri."

"Yay, I knew it! See, even Sakura says so! Stupid Sasuke! …He is stupid, right, Sakura?"

"Yeah, Matsuri. You couldn't do anything without your family's help, _Sauce-gay_."

"So, shut up Uchiha, and stop dirtying Gaara-sama with your shameful emo-ness."

"Yeah, shut up, Sasuke. We don't want your pathetic-ness to rub off on Gaara-sama."

"Yeah, shut up, Sasuke!"

"Shut it, Matsuri! Who said you could talk?"

"…Sorry, Sakura."

"Alright, class, you all need to calm the hell down. I know Sabaku-kun is popular, but we're not here to see him," says the teacher.

"I am!"

"…One more outburst like that and all you'll be seeing is the first circle of Hell."

I look up to see a man, appearing to be in his late twenties (though being a youkai he's probably two thousand and four hundred give or take a few decades), appear in the doorway. He has half of his face covered by a black face mask, and a black bandana covering his right eye. His silver hair falls over his face in a rather strange way. I'll have to ask what gravity-defying hair gel he uses. It would work wonders to keep my hair looking as kick ass as it does.

"Hey, sensei, why are they hell are you reading an Icha Icha book in class? You're a damn hentai! You can't bring stuff like that to a school," someone from the back of the class shouts.

"And a damn proud one. I can bring whatever I damn well please to school. I'm the teacher. How exactly would you know what Icha Icha is about anyway, kid? You're hardly the type of guy who can judge me," he responds. The student is then silent, blushing furiously. Dumbass. Of course the dumbass had an even dumber friend to stand up for him.

"And just how would you know what type of guy he is, sensei? We just met you!"

"…You're dipping in the Kool Aid when you don't know the flavor, kid."

"…" Ha, what a moron. Like he stood a chance.

"Well, if you're all done bitching and moaning like brats, I am your new homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi. Here you learn announcements, the curriculum, take tests and do other shit I really don't care about. Here, you will take whatever I give you and whenever you complete it you will sit silently until the end of class unless you can talk _quietly_. You three in the back," He pauses to gesture to Gaara's fan girls. "You're getting new seats. This is final and is not up for debate or discussion. I'm not dealing with another morning like this one. Switch seats with Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Inuzuka Kiba."

"You can't just—"

"But, sensei we—"

"Why can't I—"

"You will do it or be transferred to another homeroom. I can do whatever I damn well please. This is my classroom, not yours. No one else was as childish as you three, so I trust them with whatever seats they chose. Now _move_."

Grumbling and protesting, the three girls are moved to the seats in the corners of the room furthest from Gaara. I already like this guy. Not only can I still be by Gaara, but these new guys are quiet. 'Teach has skills, whipping those three into shape.

"Now, everyone stand and state your name and classification along with your demonic rank (2). Make sure you explain what that entails, because I know there's at least one dumbass in here who won't know what the hell you are."

"Yamanaka Ino. I am a yuni-onna, or a snow woman. I'm A-class."

"I am Haku, and I'm glad to know I'm not the only snow youkai. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am also an A-class youkai."

"Momochi Zabuza. And before any of you demons say anything, yeah I'm human and yeah, I'm an onmyoji, so don't you dare think I'm weak. My powers are B-class."

"Tokoyama Matsuri. I am an ame-onna, or a water woman, and I create rain. I'm A-class."

"Haruno Sakura. I am a yōsei, or a fairy. I specialize in spell-casting. I'm A-class."

"I'm H-Hyuuga… Hi-Hinata… u-um, I'm a… a b-bakeneko, a c-cat spirit. U-um, I s-shape-shift… And... I-I'm S-class."

"Hey, I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and I'm an inugami, a dog youkai. A-class."

"…Nara Shikamaru. I'm an enenra, a youkai of smoke and shadows. B-class."

"Hoshigaki Kisame, and I'm a samebito, a shark-man. S-class."

"Akimichi Chouji, and I know it's hard to believe, but I'm also yōsei. A-class."

"…Sabaku Gaara. …Suna no tanuki. S-class."

"…Uchiha …Sasuke. …I'm a hinoenma, also commonly known as an incubus. I'm S-class."

"And I'm your new sensei, Hatake Kakashi, a powerful tengu and of course S-class. Now that we've got that down, I'll pass out your schedules."

As Hatake-sensei walks around giving our schedules, I sneak another glance at Gaara, wondering how to talk to him. He's so quiet, it's like trying to dent a brick wall without punching it. And even if you do decide to punch it you're likely to fail and leave with broken knuckles. And after you're hurt, you just want to quit. He makes it nearly impossible for almost anyone to talk to him, but I have the whole period every morning to try for the next year… There's no way Ino, Sakura and Matsuri will be allowed near him after pissing off the sensei like that. I wonder if I made any impression when I saved him from those bitches…

Looking down at my schedule, I see my classes go something like this:

Homeroom: Hatake

History: Morino

English: Kabuto

LUNCH A

Math: Anko

Demonology/Anatomy: Orochimaru

Gym/Ability Training: Gai

Human-Youkai Sociology: Umino

I allow a slight frown as I see my Gym class near the end of the day since I hate to sweat, but I decide it could be worse. Peeking over at Gaara's schedule, I see his classes and am pleasantly surprised. Things just got a whole lot better:

Homeroom: Hatake

Math: Anko

Gym/Ability Training: Gai

LUNCH A

Art: Deidara

Demonology/Anatomy: Orochimaru

English: Kabuto

Human-Youkai Sociology: Umino

Yes! I have three classes and lunch with Gaara! And he won't have to see me fail miserably in Gym! The last thing I want is for him to see how weak my abilities and control are… I'll have to make sure I don't sweat too much or mess up my hair for my last class with him, but hey, it could be worse. Hey… listen, God… I never knew you were really out there, but now I know you love me, just a little. I will not shove my foot up your ass when I die. I guess you really aren't a sadistic and cynical asshole and I'll forgive you for putting me in a crap-ass family with weak abilities and a bastard brother with a superiority complex just for your amusement. But please, just… let me find love. And keep it. That's all I ask.

Gaara sees me looking at him, and he raises his hairless brow in question. I keep my face expressionless, but I fluster internally—because newly-established-God forbid, I go and ruin things with my 'lack of Uchiha pride'—and attempt to spit out a response, but before I can, he deems me not worthy of any more thought and turns back to his book. Damn. So close.

"Alright, guys, now that you've all got your schedules, you're free to mingle. Just don't make too much noise, or I will personally ensure that you get a special place in Hell; me and Lucifer go way back. I know it's rare, but those of you with siblings (3) were probably told some things about me, but let me just say that I'm usually pretty lax—I just don't tolerate bullshit."

"Sensei, shouldn't you refrain from profanity? You know, with this being an educational setting and all? It just seems a bit unprofessional," a girl says.

"Do you care?"

"…Um …No, not really..."

"I wouldn't care even if you did. Now do me a favor and shut the fuck up."

"…"

I decide that I have no better time to strike up a talk with the Sex God next to me… Now, if I can calm down my hormones long enough to say something without sounding like an idiot… I know it's asking a lot to get my hormones under control, being an incubus who's coming of age and reaching physical maturity, but please, God… Just give me five minutes. If not that, then keep me from stuttering like Hinata.

"…You shouldn't let them do stuff like that. They'll never leave you alone if you don't stop them, you know," I say, referring to the girls. I swear if I looked at him and spoke I _would_ have stuttered. He doesn't even look up as he speaks. I can barely believe he's answering me on my first attempt at talking to him _ever_. Could I _be _any luckier?!

"…Easier than speaking." God, his voice is so _sexy_. Smooth like silk caressing my eardrum… All deep and seductive… He's better at seducing than any hinoenma, and he's a suna no tanuki! Have the last eight hundred years produced any youkai more perfect than Gaara? Oh dear god… I hope I'm not drooling! …Oh shit, I need to respond.

"…Hn," I cannot believe I was that retarded. Is that all I can say to him?! I can't let it end here! "…So, uh… How was your… summer?" Argh, How much lamer can I get?! Why not ask about the damn weather, too?!

"…Fine," Gaara responds, again not looking up. At least he didn't ignore me. That's a plus. More than I can say for the other people at this school. Oh, crap, what if he hates me like everyone else last year?

My mental panic is interrupted by Gaara's smooth angelic voice. "…You are…Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

I process the fact that _the _Sabaku Gaara just directed his deep, seductive voice, words and attention to me, and solely me, for even a second. If this is a dream, I will fucking kill Itachi if he wakes me up. I swear I could die happy with dreams of Gaara and his sexy voice telling me, 'I love you, Sasuke…' …Damn, I could get off on that alone… But I don't want him to think I'm weird for thinking that about just his _voice_. …Argh, God, what are you doing to me?! You're finally compensating for all the shit you've done my whole life, aren't you?! …Damn it, I forgot to respond again! Respond to Gaara the Sex God now, fantasize about the aforementioned sex god and ask Actual God questions later. Get it together, Sasuke!

"…Yeah, why?" Good job, Sasuke, good job. Didn't even stutter.

"…I …Nothing."

The bell chose a very inopportune moment to ring. I curse that bell and all its descendants to Hell. All nine circles of it.

I leave and go to my next class, History with Morino Ibiki, and as I open the door I find none other than Naruto waiting for me, his ears twitching excitedly and tail swishing happily. He's going to be so jealous… heh heh…

"Oi! Oi, teme! Lemme see your schedule!" Naruto shouts obnoxiously. He waves me over.

"…Hn," I say, forking it over. He twists and turns the paper back and forth, even upside down at one point. It's a damn schedule, not blue prints for a NASA rocket. Sheesh, dobe, all that orange and ramen are damaging whatever remains of your brain. I swear I can smell smoke.

"Oh! We have lunch and this class and English together! See?!" He hands me his schedule. It looks like this:

Homeroom: Jaraiya

History: Morino

English: Kabuto

LUNCH A

Gym/Ability Training: Gai

Math: Anko

Human-Youkai Sociology: Umino

Spell casting: Kurenai

'_At least he only gets lunch with Gaara. I can keep him busy then,' _I think deviously. I'm sure Naruto will get over it. Speaking of, if I can get him to give up now… It won't break his heart as much.

"…Dobe, I have homeroom, Demonology, Sociology and lunch with Gaara." Let's see how he responds to that. I really don't want to hurt the poor kitsune… He _is _my best friend, but love is love, and all is fair in love and war. If only he wasn't a zenko (good natured) kitsune. Then he might actually win.

"Well, well, what have we here?" an unwelcome voice interjects. Damn, I hate this guy. The one rival I actually have to worry about.

"…Hyuuga," I spit distastefully.

"…Uchiha, Uzumaki. It would be in your best interest to not get involved with those of the… _higher_ class. You wouldn't want to get your feelings hurt. You should know that I will be the one to have Gaara-sama. …Just thought to give you a fair warning." And with that he turns to leave. Apparently he came to a class that wasn't his own just to say that. He's been like that ever since he saw us as legitimate rivals last year. I'm not sure why he sees Naruto that way. Must not feel as secure and superior as he acts. …Asshole. Besides, he can't talk to me that way! I'm in the same fucking class as this bitch! We're both fucking S-class! Does he think I'm just going to take that sitting down? Roll over like a beaten puppy? No way! I won't give in to Neji!

"Do you think I'm just going to take that sitting down? Or roll over like a beaten puppy? No way! I won't give up, Neji! We all have a fair shot!" Damn, Naruto took the damn words out of my mouth. …Except for that last bit. Neji has quite the advantage over you, as do I. Not as big as Neji, being Gaara's best friend and all, but I've got a chance. Slight, but still there. It's not like my family cares if I'm gay; I'm practically disowned anyway.

"…Well then, when I take Gaara-sama as my boyfriend, don't say I didn't warn you when you leave to nurse your broken heart." And he's back to ignoring us. All is right again. The fabric of the universe is no longer in danger of tearing.

"Alright, kids, listen up! I'm your history teacher, Morino-sensei. Let's start with names and classification." We have to go through this crap again? I ignore this teacher—he's not nearly as cool as Hatake-sensei. Instead, I plot how I'm going to get Gaara to notice me in lunch… and away from Neji.

**End Chapter One**

A/N: The ages are weird, but allow me to explain:

(1) The majority of youkai and demons in this story reach "puberty" around 700 to 750 years old. In terms of appearance, youkai and demons are _not _immortal, but live for thousands of years (7000 to 8000 on average). Sasuke and Naruto look to be around 16 while Neji and Gaara appear 17. (demons/youkai age slowly, hence Kakashi looking to be in his twenties but being thousands of years old) They are all in their "mid high school years". They attend "high school" for 100 years while humans, like Zabuza, attend for 10. All demons and youkai begin attending "high school" at 700 years of age.

(2) Classes go like this from highest to lowest:

S-class: Sasuke, Gaara, the Hyuugas, etc. The purebloods and/or powerful; usually wealthy.

A-class: the still powerful, but not always pureblooded class (mixed youkai blood, but never with humans) and high level onmyoji. Yosei (Sakura, Chouji), elementals (Ino, Haku, Matsuri) and others fall here. Most students are in this class.

B-class: The lowest level required for admittance to the school. People in this class are usually considered weak and are either hanyou (half human) or not powerful/haven't developed enough control. There are other classes, such as C, D, and lower, but this is a school for the elite.

(3) Since youkai live so long, they usually reproduce at slow rates (or else the world would over-populate!), with each generation being about 500 years apart, and mating season (the time when youkai are fertile) only happens about 10-12 times in one's life or roughly every 500 years. Having more than one offspring is rare among youkai, so Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto's families having more than one child per mated couple is nearly unheard of.

Gaara is exactly 778 years old; Neji is 770, Naruto is 746 and Sasuke is 749. Also, when envisioning Sasuke's demon tail, it is not forked like the classic incubus; think more like Rin Okimura's tail from Ao no Exorcist.

Well, that's that. Tell me if I totally fail and should quit now, or if I should attempt to continue. R&R if you like. I'll try to keep each chapter at a 5000 word minimum. I still gotta keep writing "Raising Hell" and go to college part-time, after all. PLEASE PRESENT IDEAS YOU WANT TO SEE! This story is flexible, and I will try to add them. Just know that the GaaSasu is not changing though. Pairing suggestions? Do people want yuri and hetero lemons? I won't know unless you ask. Also, did I do good with Sasuke? Uchiha humor is hard to write...

Ja ne

Rainbow-chan :3


	2. Welcome to Hell--I mean High School

Hey, everybody! Rainbow-chan only has one thing to say about rainbows and colors today: I hate pink. I admit that good gore effects would not look good if the organs were not pink, fleshy and bloody, but aside from that, I can't bring myself to appreciate it. I love bloody movies and horror films. I like every other color though, even yellow and orange! My favorite is purple. What's yours?

I have not lost my muse for "Raising Hell" this time; I simply decided I like this story and wanted to keep going. Two people have already favorited… weird. I'm happy, though. It is a sign. Well, let's continue. You get some of Gaara's POV for part of this chapter. It gives some much needed insight.

Even the Powerful are Powerless – Chapter Two

The classes up until lunch were boring as all Hell, all nine circles of it. I would know; I've visited several times, and it's not much to see—some fiery lakes, some corpse mounds, and blood rain; you know, nothing too special or note-worthy. Now the _personalized _and _custom _hells… _those _are truly something to behold. It's interesting to see what people truly consider hellish. Some people consider being trapped with a certain person bad, others, perhaps a certain place with a never-ending loop of unpleasant memories. Some people even consider phobias their personal hell, like being trapped in an elevator or being surrounded by bugs. Seeing those hells is like a glimpse into another's psyche, and I often find it amusing. But I'm getting off track.

Anyway, Naruto and I continued to sit through the should-be-illegal torture that was Morino-sensei's annoyingly evil "lessons" in history and how _we _shouldn't repeat it, but decided to teach us how with stories of how _he _disregarded the same lessons. If you don't give a fuck, why should we? I think I hate him the most so far, but I'm going to wait until meeting Orochimaru-sensei, Anko-sensei and Gai-sensei before I make a permanent judgment—I already know Umino-sensei since he is Naruto's guardian.

Kabuto-sensei was just weird. I can't place what it was about him, but he freaks me out. He stares too much, his eyes are just… eww. They unnerve me. We went through the classification crap again and had to write a poem. Naruto's was just… You don't want me to read that sorry excuse of emotional expression; your ears will bleed. I met several other people who had transferred here and tried to make friends with them. Not surprisingly, it didn't go all that well. I punched a guy named Tobi in the mouth. You will never know the sheer ecstasy I felt doing so until you punch him in the mouth yourself. I highly recommend it—it's a great stress reliever. I might keep him around as a friend solely for that purpose.

After finding out the names and classifications of other students—like Tenten, another onmyoji specializing in possessed weapons summoning; Lee, a demi-demon who is half-human and half-wind youkai trained in martial arts (he will probably get treated worse than Naruto and I ever were since the students here and youkai in general hate half-breeds more than the weak); Shino, a bug charmer; Karin, a vampire and Hidan, a zombie—Naruto and I head down to the cafeteria. Of course I eat, but I lately I have needed to take a special supplement in preparation for my body's changes—soon I will need actual human victims to feed from, more than likely before the end of this year. Taking in all the raw lustful energies of physically maturing demons, youkai and some humans (maybe there are more half-breeds too) is only serving to worsen my body's reactions, especially with Gaara's fan girls. It's one of the ways that I can tell he is fast approaching—the concentration of lust is always higher in the areas immediately surrounding him.

I look up at the entrance and see the perfection that is Sabaku Gaara enter the cafeteria. Cue collective dreamy sighing from all occupants of the aforementioned room. Seriously, God, why was I born a hinoenma? I'll have to start to feed off of raw lust soon and Gaara could make the most prudent of people masturbate to the mere mention of his name! I put aside a moment to wallow in self-pity before I feel a jealous rage sweep over me as I see his little shadow.

Neji enters in behind _my _future boyfriend and mate, fawning over him just as much as any other fan girl, chocolate brown cat ears forward and alert, tail moving side to side in a somewhat relaxed way. ...Over-confident, cocky ass bastard. I only have five words for that soon-to-be-boyfriend-stealing bakeneko: I. Hate. You. Hyuuga. Neji. His cousin is in tow, her indigo cat ears flat against her head in nervousness, tail twitching anxiously. I feel bad for the poor girl, even though she is _yet another _rival for Gaara's affections. At least she doesn't have as much lust pouring off of her. Unlike Neji, she seems genuine. Anyway, I don't hate her and I can even sympathize with her. I know how it feels to have your ass, self-confidence and psyche beaten into the ground by a man much more beautiful and admired than you simply to feed his ego—which already needs to go on a damn diet—and make himself feel more superior. He needs to get over his jealousy; Hinata is the heir to the Hyuuga Enterprise, not you, man-bitch. Grow a pair of balls and take it like the man you claim to be.

They saunter over to the line, Neji giving Naruto and I a heated glare, moving closer to Gaara before going back to glaring his cousin into submission. …Douche. Doesn't he know the Uchihas have spent tens of thousands of years perfecting the glare he is now _privileged _enough to use? …Honestly, no goddamn respect. And they say _I'm _the shameful one. At least God is in my favor all day today; Gaara notices me and walks over to Naruto and I, never looking away from my face. I didn't even have to do anything. _'Don't blush, Sasuke, you can do this! Neji is too busy trying to burn a hole in Hinata's head with his eyes, and Naruto is too stupidly dense to be a threat. Just calm the fuck down. You will NOT make an ass out of yourself! ...But Gaara's walking over! What the hell do I do?! …Damn it, stop acting retarded! And damn it, I said don't blush!' _I look in his eyes, and maybe it's the heavy lust people exude just from him being in the room, but it induces one of the more… _inconvenient _symptoms my species' bodies go through as they reach their physical maturity: sexual _day_ dreams.

_Gaara walks towards me, strides full of purpose. He looks at me, parting those luscious lips of his, letting his tongue poke through and linger a while before whispering my name lustfully and sensually._

_ 'Sasuke…' he moves to capture my lips with violent force, proving his possession over me in front of the whole cafeteria, moving one hand to my lower back and the other to tilt my head, giving him more access to me. I feel a tongue ravage my mouth, leaving no corner unclaimed, before he glares at the others, protecting me._

_ '…Mine,' he says, kissing me one more time, using his fangs to nibble at my lower lip before grabbing my ass and squeezing. Before he leaves, he lowers his lids half-mast and gives me a gaze full of barely contained desire, promising a continuation later…_

"…S …ke …Sasuke," I snap back to attention and find Gaara repeatedly calling my name—something that probably fueled that damn dream. Must I go through this _during the day_? And when I'm in front of _Gaara _no less?!

"…Yeah? …What's up?" I ask, secretly thankful for my luck with keeping my toneless voice in check. Gaara looks at me suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly, before continuing. "…I wish to… speak with you privately," he says, making it clear that it is not a request. My mouth hangs in slight shock; did _the _Sabaku Gaara just ask_ me _to speak with him _in private_?! …Did I just die and go to heaven? …Maybe it'll be a love confession…

_'…Sasuke,' Gaara says, his facial muscles slightly tight with well-concealed anxiety and nervousness. His aquamarine eyes pierce my soul. '…I …I love you.'_

_ I cover my mouth in shock, eyes widening before softening lovingly. '…Oh, Gaara… I love you, too…'_

_Gaara looks up determinedly, continuing. ' …Let's get married and have lots and lots of hot, steamy and incredibly kinky sex, leaving no surface untouched by our powerful passion and making babies to show off to the world even though it is physically impossible; our love can prove science wrong. Come closer so I can tie you to the bed with these chain-link restraints, put this leather dog collar around your neck, make you my property, take you roughly and make you scream my name until your voice fails you as an endless testament to my undeniable sexiness while I fuck you relentlessly into the mattress.'_

Man… that would be the _best, most romantic confession ever_. …Too bad that's way out of character. …Oh, shit I gotta ask him what he wants to talk about! I hope I wasn't drooling! It's bad enough on a normal day, but now with my body's changes, it is almost impossible to control it…

"…Hn," I make my usual sound of acknowledgement, and can only hope he didn't notice the slight dribble from my mouth. I turn to face a clearly stunned and obviously jealous Naruto along with an extremely malicious Neji, both of whose ears are drawn back in irritation. Really, kitsune and bakeneko youkai are so easy to read; it is part of why I conceal my tail, geniuses. Tails and ears more easily reflect one's true feelings. No doubt mine would be wagging incessantly. …I can't help internally laughing at Neji's hatred. It pales in comparison to the sheer, un-adultered loathing I feel whenever he has the _audacity _to cling on to _my _Gaara.

"…I'll catch up with you later, dobe," I tell Naruto. He nods, though he seems reluctant. Depending on what happens, I might tell him the details; I know he'll being dying to hear them. I smirk at Neji before turning to walk away. Gaara pauses, seeming to send Neji a look, though I can't see it from where I'm standing. Neji concedes to… whatever look Gaara sent him, and Gaara leads the way outside behind the school. …We're completely alone. …Oh God, please let Gaara ravish and have his kinky way with me!

000

I only have one thought as I walk away with Sasuke.

…Neji is an idiot.

I know that he has feelings for me, but is it not obvious that I don't return them? Frankly, I'm not sure why I ever became friends with that overly flamboyant, androgynous, snobby, stuck up brat—he has his head so far up his ass that he obviously can't see the reality of the situation between us and is spewing a constant stream of shit from his mouth. I know that he went to the second period class that Sasuke and Nari… Naku… Nanu… Na-something were in just to try to scare them off. I hate how selfish he is. Everyone who has ever approached me has been selfish.

The only person that I know likes me and I don't harbor animosity towards is Hinata. I don't love her, as she loves me, but I can call her more of a friend than Neji. At one point… Neji was my friend, my best friend, but over the past one hundred and fifty years, I can say he no longer has the title; he just likes to assume he does.

_**'You know it's because that pretty boy developed feelings for you.'**_

Great, this is the last thing I need as I'm walking with Sasuke. I don't even want to think about other people who have feelings towards me. Dealing with the emotions of others is annoying, but dealing with Shukaku will be even more irritating.

_**'Come on, Gaa-chan, he's not that bad, and you need a mate before the year's end. Mating season is this year; you were far too young five hundred years before—only two hundred and seventy eight years old. You were practically a baby. …If not him, then Hinata. Your families are already trying to engage you two, anyway.'**_

_'Why would I ever go out with Hinata, let alone make her my mate? She stutters too much and has next to no backbone. She couldn't assert herself as a mate. Besides, I don't want someone that ridiculously submissive; it'd be boring. It doesn't matter whether or not our families do try and arrange a marriage; I don't want to worry about her fainting on dates, and besides, she's too close to Neji. They're the same species, part of the same family and look way too similar.'_

_**'If you don't want to mate with her, then why not another girl? One who looks nothing like a Hyuuga…? You seem to have many contenders for your affections.'**_

_ 'I don't like the way females behave; they are possessive and fake, only acting to impress others for their own personal, selfish gain. Earlier today should have demonstrated that. Besides, intelligence does count for something. It is one of the reasons why I don't like Namu… Nasu… Na-something. That blonde idiot who always hangs around Sasuke.'_

_** 'What about Kiba?'**_

_** '**__I almost positive he's only interested in dogs. Besides, I don't think he's committed or ready for mating and he acts too much like Naku… Nami… Na-whoever. He's annoying and loud. Not to mention he's not much to look at.'_

_**'Sai?'**_

_'That perverted artist? I don't need someone more socially inept than a BDSM stripper smoking weed at a high-class social function fighting against the legalization of marijuana. …He probably would too. He wouldn't look good with me and he'd probably shatter my family's hard-earned image with his lack of self-respect. He's essentially a man whore.'_

_**'Haku?'**_

_**'**Too close to a female. Besides, being an ice youkai will only serve to remind me of Ino. …Wait, why am I even bothering to discuss this with you now? Shut up, Shukaku. I don't have time to deal with this.'_

_**'If you don't get us a mate soon I will make your life a living hell, Gaa-chan~. You know that. You know, maim your loved ones, take over your body and cause chaos with the ningen… Ruin all the work you put into your well-kept image. …Maybe a blood bath… Or blood wine... Mmm…'**_

_'You know I have no people close to me that I would miss in the event of their deaths. The ningen serve no purpose to me and my image is kept only because my family's status requires I do so. All of those things are favors, Shu. As for blood bathing… the coppery scent is quite nice.'_

_**'…I'll take over your body and tell the females you want to court them.'**_

_'…Do it, and I'll kill you.'_

_**'Oh, come now, Gaa-chan, you can't kill me. I am you.'**_

_'…That means nothing.'_

I internally smirk as I feel Shukaku mentally pout. I decide to stop this talk now, even though the issue of mates is going to be pressed on those youkai that are approaching maturity this year. The year just started and already Shukaku won't shut up about it. I return my attention to my surroundings, seeing that Sasuke and I are completely alone.

I need to talk to Sasuke about his strange behavior earlier. I know that he is an incubus, but I do not want him to be in poor health. Our families do business together, and I figure that by being friends with Sasuke I can strengthen our connections. I wouldn't do so if my family did not request it of me. Though I suppose a more… _conventional _approach would be more effective. I can deal with mate problems later. I swear, I'm one of the few youkai not ruled by hormones right now.

000

"…Gaara?" I ask, unsure of why his eyes seem so far away. Maybe he has weird things happening to his body, too? Suna no tanuki are extremely rare, so I don't know anything about his kind. Maybe spacing out is normal for him? I really hope he's dreaming about me… Like I dream about him… No! Bad Sasuke! You will _not _have _yet another _day dream about Gaara. That would make four in less than three minutes. …Oh, shit he's looking at me.

"…I wanted to ask you—"

Ask me something?! Ask me what?! To be your boyfriend? To mate with you? But, that's so sudden… Where would we consummate? Not here, right? I kinda want it to be special… I mean, I didn't even plan what to say! Damn it I sound like a damn girl, but I can't seem too easy. Someone like Gaara would like someone who plays hard-to-get. …Or is he just asking to have sex? I would have _never_ pegged Gaara for an exhibitionist… I always thought he was more of a… sadist with a blood fetish and bondage kink. …Oh well. So, it's exhibitionism, huh? …Oh, how naughty of you, Sabaku Gaara! I like it! Well, he might not be into bondage or sadomasochism, but I am! Maybe I can even try to get him to use my favorite whi—

"—are you feeling well? You seem to get red and space out often. …I do not know what physical changes hinoenma go through as they mature, but…"

Oh, _that's_ all it was…? I was hoping for something more… romantic, or at the very least kinky. I wouldn't mind even if it was only physical… At least if I was good enough sexually he could fall in love with me that way. …Oh well, I shouldn't have thought of that anyway. Gaara wouldn't be so easy. He's more classy than that; if it was just a matter of seduction we'd be dating and fucking already. But… I _will_ make it happen. I won't let _anyone_ get in my way. Gaara will be _mine_. Oh crap, I forgot to answer again!

"…It's no big deal. Hinoenma feed off of lust, and frankly, people ooze rivers of it in your presence. …Probably made me feel sick; my body is still in transition and on a supplement since I can't feed off of raw lust yet. …I'll be fine—it's normal for my kind." _'But not when I have the object of my obsession and love in front of me alone…! Why must you do this to me, Gaara?'_

"…Very well." Gaara turns to head back to the cafeteria. I sulk internally because we Uchihas _do not _pout. We sulk with dignity, damn it. Sulking and brooding are _totally_ different from something as _childish_ as _pouting_. When we get back, Hyuuga is trying to bore a hole through _my _head with his eyes and Naruto is trying and epically failing to conceal his curiosity and jealousy. I walk over to Naruto and sit down; immediately, I am assaulted with questions from the dobe.

"Oh my God, what did Gaara want? Did he confess to you? How beautiful was he up that close? Are you going to see him again? Will you tell him about me? You didn't kiss him did you?!"

"…He asked if I was okay because of my 'weird behavior', he did not confess, he is mind-blowingly gorgeous, I don't know but I wouldn't mind it, I'm not sure but I guess I can try and _no_ I did not nor would I kiss him." I would never settle for _just_ _kissing_; I would fuck him senseless. Or let him fuck me; he doesn't seem like the submissive type, but I'll do either for him. Besides, I'd never _deliberately_ ruin my chances with Gaara by bringing up Naruto. But, if I _didn't_ say yes he'd never give me a moment of peace.

"Oh my _god_, you are so lucky!" I know, dobe, I know. Be jealous, Naruto; you too Neji. I will have Gaara soon enough. "I wish Gaara would talk to me… But, I wonder why he would ask you about your health? Incubi aren't _that _rare. He must have known about them at least a little."

"…Hn," I hide my surprise. Why the hell didn't I think of that earlier?! The dobe _actually _had a moment of insight? If that's true, he would have no reason to talk to me except—

I stand quickly, rushing as fast as I can without making a scene to the bathroom; I can feel my demonic features coming through—it happens to all demons who conceal their features, especially when one gets emotional. Staying here and showing them in front of Naruto would be like screaming to the whole cafeteria "Hey, I'm an emotional pussy! Attack me as you see fit!"

Once I get to a secluded area, I let my features show. My black wings stretch to the full thirteen feet, my horns show through my black-as-night hair, my claws extend, and my tail swishes in agitation. Looking up, furious, my red eyes scan for anyone watching; once I find no one, I beat my wings in an experimental flap, carrying my form away from the school to go do more _sulking_. Not pouting, _sulking _god damn it!

Man, God, why the hell did you do this?! Are you just sitting on your high chair, laughing your ass off like the douche bag you are? You just _can't _let things be good for me, can you? It's just like a game to you? A show? A play? Do you _enjoy_ getting my hopes up just to cruelly crush them?! I can already hear the promos... "Sasuke's Modern Life: how will his life screw him over this time? Psychologically? Or will we have his superior brother destroy him physically? We gave him a weak body and even weaker constitutions, so let's find out! He's Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest fuck-up the world has ever known!" …I wouldn't be surprised if that's what this was. God, you should be aware that it takes a very special brand of douche-baggery to do something like that. …You're a sick fuck.

Once I'm calm enough to reign in my animosity, I retract my demon features after flying back to the school. I decide I should get back to class. I hope Gaara didn't see me burst outside like that. I can't believe he would only approach me because of our families. It shouldn't surprise me but… Well maybe I can use it as an excuse to get closer to him, as long as fucking Itachi doesn't notice my feelings and try to fuck this up too. As I enter the class, I was… surprised by the sensei.

Math with Anko-sensei… Hmm, how to put it? I think she is a dominatrix. Maybe being a sex demon would let me sense things like that, but I am pretty damn sure she rides her man, not the other way around. I wonder who she's seeing because I want to ask them why they're willing to take it like such a little bitch. Again with the classification bullshit. Annoying, but I said it anyway. No one note-worthy here except Tobi again. I will kick his ass—he's pretty weak anyway, only a B-class illusion demon. He just rubs me the wrong way. His presence could make a cute, completely docile bunny turn into a raving carnivore with a spontaneous case of severe rabies.

Now, it's time for me to face the sexiest non-sex demon ever bestowed upon the world, Sabaku Gaara. I see him in all his red-headed glory sitting in the back corner of the class, out of view from most of the others. I decide to be less conspicuous and sit a few seats away from him in the same row. I turn to face the front and when the sensei walks in… well, allow me to give you an unnecessarily graphic description of everything he says and does for the next several minutes—only then will you feel my pain, and I'll be damned if I suffer through this alone.

Orochimaru-sensei would be the end result if an experiment in which Tommy Weseau's and Micheal Jackson's DNA had been fused and twisted with a snake to create a monster of unfathomable terror. His eyes are a radioactive yellow and snake-like, completely unblinking, not to mention there's some nasty morning grossness in the inner corners. (mental shudder) Keep in mind that demons have hyper-senses, eyesight and smell included. His skin looks like those awful pictures they show you of the desert; you know, with the cracks and crevices? I can almost see the decay... Not to mention it's paler than Elmer's glue. I wouldn't be surprised if shit stuck to his skin and discolored it too. At least it would mean it had some type of moisture and… Oh, my GOD I can see a piece flaking off now… I am fighting the urge to cry in fear with everything I have, I shit you not. His hair is a greasy mess and seems to secrete a smell all its own and his body's unique scent is a disgusting mixture of those of a decaying corpse, body odor, Kabuto-sensei and… sex? Yeah, that's definitely the scent of sex; I would know being in a household of demons who survive off of sex. Wait, eww! Who in the hell would ever deign to has sex with this… this _thing_?! I don't think anyone would willingly do so… Wait, Kabuto-sensei?! Is… is he _raping _and _molesting_ Kabuto-sensei?! Kabuto-sensei can't be more than two thousand. This guy has to be over seven thousand years old!

Once he looks over the class he picks me out as prey, narrowing his eyes and giving me the most skin-crawlingly terrifying 'I'm gonna rape that nice piece of ass 'til it bleeds' face known to man and youkai alike. It's not _just _a rape face; I could handle it if it was _just _a rape face. It's somehow so much worse, so much more uncomfortable and awkward... Of course, this throws me into a mental panic. _'Oh, god, he's looking at me! Stop looking at me with your pedo-smile; it's not charming—it's creepy and makes me want to scrub my skin raw and it makes me feel so dirty! Damn it, why haven't they figured out a way to make water hot enough for when you need to get this feeling off of you?! I need to burn my flesh off—I feel so unclean! I'm sure my flesh will grow back! And why does this guy have such a shit-your-pants scary rape face?! I want my mommy! I need an adult! My ass is in danger! I don't want to be anally raped!'_

I can hear his skin cracking as he smiles and his breath is nasty and smells like death—with heightened smell it wouldn't matter how far away I was; I'm already at the very back of the class! And I don't _how _you have gone this long without _someone _telling you this, but you need to invest in some damn moisturizer, man! If not for you, then for us! How in the hell am I supposed to focus on the lesson when I can't stop being disgusted by the horrors of your visage?! And someone _clearly needs _to tell you that purple eye shadow makes you look like a sorry excuse for an ancient prostitute; who knows, maybe he was one back in the day. It's not even put on evenly! It all clumpy and shit! Maybe it's from being an Uchiha and my being raised to be aware of fashion and stuff, but this guy is the most aesthetically _dis_pleasing _thing _to ever walk the earth! He looks like more of a whore than Ino! At least she can be labeled as an _attractive _whore! She knows how to pull off the whore look _correctly_! I want to look away, but it's so nasty that it's fascinating—like you would never expect someone this horrific to exist, and for a youkai, that's saying a lot since we live for thousands of years and see many things. Being youkai ourselves and thought not to exist by humans for centuries, that kind of thinking doesn't happen to us. Until now.

…Do you get it now? God is a sadistic douche and no one is spared his cruelty. The next time I dare to think he's on my side, I will remember that I have to spend the next year with a scary rapist pedophile snake-man after my ass like it's the last piece of meat he'll ever get. I _will never _let this guy have my ass; I'm saving it for Gaara. That's the only thing making this bearable right now.

"…Hello, students," he says. Oh dear god, his voice is… his _voice_ is… I need to give you another unnecessarily graphic description. I just... I don't even know if I _can _find words, but I'll try, damn it!

His voice is like something you would hear if you drank whiskey until your throat bled, contracted pneumonia, and smoked a whole pack of the heaviest Newports you could buy, and then deigned to actually_ speak _to someone. It grates on your eardrum and tickles in that way where you want to scratch to get rid of it, but even if you do, you can't get it to stop. It's intimate without you wanting it to be and it violates your ears. If there was ever a form of audio-rape this would be the closest thing to it; it _doesn't matter_ what the_ actual words_ are. No one should be allowed to sound like that and I have to hear this _every day _for over an _hour _for the next _year_! If you didn't agree with me and think that God was a fucked-up sadist before, I _dare _you to look me in the eyes and say he isn't. I dare you to say it and _mean it_.

"…My name is Orochimaru-sensei. I will be teaching you all about Demonology and things you need to know about the various races of youkai and western-culture demons. We also cover mating, physical aspects of the bodies of each species, the physical maturing of each species and anatomy."

They just _HAD _to have a pedophile snake man practically undressing me and every other boy with his dead, unblinking, radioactive-colored eyes teach us all the most intimate things about our bodies, didn't they?! Did it _ever _cross their minds to think "Hey, you know… this man has a bit of a rapey vibe to him; he might make our students a little uncomfortable. We wouldn't want our students to feel weirder than necessary asking about mating and sex. We should have someone relatable and _not_ shit-your-pants scary who might sexually assault young boys, landing us with countless lawsuits." I bet that Tsunade-bitch is behind this. She probably said something like "Yeah, that's a good point, but I like seeing the little shits squirm. We should video it and put the funniest ones on the internet! Then I could bet on who would be the worst that week! (Insert drunken laughter and hiccups here) I'll be rich, baby!" She always _was_ screwed up like that. Maybe if she _got _screwed every once in a while she wouldn't take it out on us! I hate that bitch. Even if the Oro-pedo decided to fuck me up the ass my parents wouldn't do shit about it and probably say something like "You were too weak to fight him off, so you deserved it." …Assholes.

Again, we went through the name and classification bullshit. I stealthily looked to Gaara; it seemed like he was completely unaffected by this guy's grossness. …Well, he can color me impressed. After getting our curriculums and a moment of me trying desperately _not _to squirm in front of Gaara at the sensei's hand on mine _way _longer than necessary, the class was finally over! I might be able to say I hate Oro-pedo the most, but as always, there is a problem. The problem was that gym was next, and I suck at ability training. And guess what? The next teacher was just as bad—if not worse—than Oro-teme. But I am an Uchiha; I may hate my family, but that doesn't mean that I don't have any pride. I will_ not_ cry in self-pity and I most definitely will _not_ shit my pants in fear.

**End Chapter Two**

5200 words.

Well, should I keep going? I don't know. I like this story and I don't want to drop it… People do like it though and since it is not just me, I will keep going, but feedback is love. As are cookies. Gaara was harder to write than I thought. I think I'm much more suited to writing angst, but I won't put this story down until the end. I don't like quitters and I won't become one no matter what.

Ja ne

Rainbow-chan :3


	3. That Gai is a Crazy Mother Fucker

Hey everybody! Rainbow-chan wants seven-layer rainbow layer cake, which my friend Sara offered to teach me how to make! Now if I could just get Nana to let me use the kitchen… She doesn't think I can make noodles without burning the kitchen down or somehow exploding boiling water.

Anyway, this has been so much fun to write! I may have gone overboard with Orochimaru, but I DO in fact like him, and I met a perfect cosplayer of him at ConnectiCon '13. I kinda went on a rant… Ehe he... If anyone saw me in my punk Lolita cat girl gig, tell me! That con was my birthday present from my lovely boyfriend who spoils me like a rotten brat. But anyway, this time the whole focus is on Sasuke at Gym. …With Gai-sensei. …In spandex. …And sweaty—you get the picture. Gaara isn't in this chapter much, but he's always on Sasuke's mind! And what happens when a mind-reading admirer find out? Guess who it is! Guess! You'll never guess who!

Even the Powerful are Powerless – Chapter three

You all remember my feelings on a certain snake lord pedophile, don't you? You remember when I said the next teacher was somehow _worse _than that guy? Well, in order to explain how this was possible, allow me to go back a while, back to the long lost time when I was innocent and my eyes were not assaulted by a sight that should be illegal in a least twenty countries. We need to go back in time just three hours ago, before Oro-teme's class and _definitely _before Gym.

You see, Sasuke was just your normal, average hinoenma, minding his own business, completely ignorant of the _monstrosities _of the world. Just being himself, normal little Uchiha Sasuke, spreading angstiness and bitchiness wherever he went—it's that what all pubescent youkai do? I'm pretty sure humans have their period when they do it, too. …Well anyway, little Sasuke then got mental and visually raped by what he thought was the ugliest thing in existence—seriously, that Oro-teme is ugly enough to be a modern art masterpiece (A/N: NO, I will NOT apologize. That crap is stuff a grade-schooler could do and somehow it's in museums… whatever happened to the masters? You know, putting _actual effort _into shit?). Well, that_ thing_ has now been bumped to rank two. Let's resume life and see what's happening to him now.

As I walked down the halls, trying to shake my fears of Orochimaru-sensei and _not _think about _why_ the scents of both Kabuto-sensei _and _sex were on him _at the same time_, I noticed that half-breed from earlier in the day—I think his name was Lee—running towards me and waving his arms in a fashion that could only be described as Naruto-esque. Seriously, now the damn dobe's an adjective. What isn't Naruto-like or Naruto-oriented these days? …Aside from Gaara. I will make sure that Gaara's strictly Sasuke-sexual—if he was just Uchiha-sexual, Itachi would have him. …The bastard.

"Uchiha-kun!" Uh, that's Uchiha-_sama _to you _half-breed_. I'm not normally this hateful of half-breeds since Naruto's guardian is an onmyoji, a sensei at the school _and_ human, but this guy is just… I don't like him. At all. I have nothing against his parents _interbreeding. _I just don't like _ordinary _humans. Onmyoji are okay. But, from talking with him upon our initial introduction, his mother was an _ordinary _human with no powers at all and I hate that. It's probably why he's so weak. At least Iruka-san and his partner are powerful and _not _procreating, bringing things like _this _into the world. "Are you heading to Gym and Ability training as well?! I am heading there myself! Come, Uchiha-kun—" Uchiha-_sama_, half-breed. Use the proper honorific! If he can't correct himself I'll have to _actually speak _and correct this fool. Honestly; manners, half-breed—do you have any?! "—you may show me the way, as I am lost!" I guess you don't. …And why the hell are you saying you're lost as if it's somehow something to be proud of?! I hate this guy almost as much as I hate Tobi. And don't underestimate the fury of the Uchihas; that's a lot of hate, man.

Walking to class and listening to the annoying green blob next to me continue to rant about nothing and everything, as somehow there is another youkai—even a _half-breed_—that can do that aside from Naruto, I walk into the locker room and change, along with getting a wrist band with a suppressing seal—something to help keep supernatural powers in check when training goes… wrong, cataclysmic, disastrous, or in some way more destructive than planned. After my famous screw-up last year, I now have a custom wrist band created with the most powerful wards and seals ever made for any student (except maybe Gaara). I place mine on and walk out to the outdoor training grounds, since repairing that is easier and cheaper—the elemental spirits can easily reverse the damage.

I immediately see four people I recognize—Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Haku from homeroom and of course my bastard of a _legitimate _romantic rival since Naruto doesn't even know I _like _Gaara… Hyuuga Neji. Well, so much for my love being kept in the dark in regards to my spectacular failures. No one in the class has transformed into their true forms yet, and I sure as hell won't be the first to do so—yes, I know, I am peer pressure's bitch, but I _wish_ I was a _certain redhead's_ bitch... Oh, would you look at that; Neji is glaring at me fiercely. I laugh internally.

'_D'awws, how precious. It's like a kitten trying to intimidate a pitbull. How adorable, but not as much as my Gaara… I wonder how Gaara looks in his true form… with tanuki ears and a fluffy tail… all sexy… and I know what the folklore says about a tanuki's… _stamina_… NO! (mental slap) Bad Sasuke! Did we NOT just say earlier that we would not have any more sexual day dreams?! Get your mind out of the damn gutter! …But you know I love my pent house suite in the gutter. I can think all the perverse things I want about Gaara! And you can't stop me! …Don't make me come over there. …Come join us, Sasuke. (come hither)… we have a super-sexy and naked Gaara covered in honey waiting just for you~… Okay.' _…I'm going to have to stop mentally slapping myself or I'll leave a pretty nasty handprint on my brain.

After conceding mental defeat at the hands of my perverse, deviant alter ego, I turn to see the others in my class: that Chinese onmyoji girl, Tenten, a guy I later find out is named Kakuzu (I never do find out what he is, since he's of… rather unique mixed blood), Hanabi who is apparently Hinata's younger sister, several other miscellaneous humans who are no doubt training to be onmyoji (damn, there are more of them this year than I would have thought), a few mermaids, two vampires, three water elementals, four wind elementals and I guy I think is a… fire elemental? It's a smaller class than I would have thought. …And there's also a girl that I can't sense anything from… I'm not sure what her name is, but she seems have soft violet hair and strange eyes. She's watching me with a look that I'm kind of scared to pinpoint, though… I can feel lust and… something else…

At that moment, a distraction walks in, and I'm not talking about the welcome kind, like a friend (Naruto) running into you at the mall and forcibly breaking an awkward silence with an enemy you're hanging out with to try and get blackmail on (cough, Neji cough), but ultimately ends up destroying your plans. Even _if _my damn plans were foiled, Naru—I mean, _that friend_, was a welcome distraction. …But no, in this case I mean the kind that comes when you want a distraction before gym in the locker room, but _instead_ of a convenient text or phone call you get that irritating person who _thinks _that the two of you are friends, but you just pity them too much to correct them and say "No, bitch we sure as hell are _not_ 'sure I'll share my shit with you' close; I just tolerate your annoying ass". This person comes bursting through the door and stands less than five inches away, like, _directly_ front of you with their crotch in your face and it smells like they've been masturbating at least three times a day since you _know_ they sure as hell aren't getting any and that's the _only _way they'd smell like sex otherwise, _and_ haven't bathed in over a week, asking you to borrow _your_ spare gym clothes since they 'forgot' theirs—which is probably a _damn lie_ and they probably decided to _wash _them that day at the _demands _of their peers and/or family, being the nasty, unhygienic, anti-bathing mother fucker that they are—as you stand up from tying your shoes, in which you want to vomit by that point. ...Yeah, that kind of shit. Really nasty, completely unwelcome distraction.

Actually, that description is not too far off base—just exclude the locker room setting and replace student with teacher in green spandex, while also altering the situation from borrowing and changing clothes (speaking of which, what this guy should be doing is burning his whole damn wardrobe) to trying to convert YOU into a nasty, unhygienic, anti-bathing mother fucker. …Nasty bitches always trying to get you to join in their nasty ways. …Which I will _never _do, thanks. I like my hygiene and I love bathing—especially bubble baths. …I might love bubble baths, but God, do I fucking hate people.

This… _thing_—and lately a lot of my senseis are more qualified as 'things' rather than 'people'—looks a lot like Lee. …Like A LOT. This already makes me hate him, but now I give you another Sasuke-brand over-the-top, unnecessarily graphic description!

This guy embodies all the reasons why humans _should_ forbid anyone over the age of twenty five to wear spandex and speedos. Youkai should too, but things get a lot trickier there as far as age and species and figures and shit, so never mind. But this guy _explicitly _should _not _be allowed to wear it! He's not… flabby, per se—actually quite the opposite—which can also be bad. Every bulge and curve is visible… Every. Single. One. …Yeah. Not to mention the way he smells, which consists of sex, adrenaline, sweat, endorphins, mustiness, and Gatorade, which is full of electrolytes, not to mention… steroids? What? Isn't this guy all about 'the power of youth' and 'honest competition' and shit? …Well Lee, it would seem you've been lied to… Wait, what is that sce—Lee?! What the hell is with the senseis and smelling like SEX?! _And_ students?! Or in Kabuto-sensei and Oro-teme's case, another sensei?! _Especially_ the last two?! And it's not like it's a faint scent; this happened _today_, not a few days ago or something. If _anything _I expected this from Hatake-sensei being the open hentai he is and Anko-sensei since she's a freaky dominatrix, not these… these… _abominations _of nature! Geez, I… I have no words for this anymore. How is it people like this get _any _ass at all?!

Onto his face… well, he has eyebrows big enough to intimidate a small animal. They seem to move of their own accord, like they're alive or something… it is shit-your-pants scary, and if I see one more shit-worthy thing I might _actually _shit myself. No joke. His hair is in that horrible bowl-cut style that went out ages ago, and is probably what Lee will be like in three thousand years: virgin and terrifying the younger generation shitless. And that annoying gleam when he smiles… Ugh, shoot me now. Maybe Tenten would do the honors since she summons possessed weapons and shit… wonder if she has an M-80.

"YOSH! Greetings, pupils," …Pupils, man? …Really? You couldn't just say students? Pupils are the black dot in the center of your eye, dipshit—you know, those things that Ino, Sai, Neji and the other members of the Hyuuga Clan are severely lacking in, but just makes Hinata cuter and Gaara all the sexier? Get with the times old man; even Oro-pedo didn't call us 'pupils'. There's this great thing people are doing called _modernizing_. You should try it some time; maybe people would hate you less and feel less awkward in your presence.

"HEY OTOU-SAN!" Lee shouts. …Wait a god damn minute—OTOU-SAN?! _This _is Lee's father?! But than means he's not a virgin! How is that even possible?! And wait a second... He's a full wind youkai?! And he _works _here?! But how?! I mean, he smells like… and sex and… molest… and… but… fzzt... Whelp, my brain just died. Rest in peace, brain of Uchiha Sasuke—the world is just too fucked up for your level of comprehension. You served me well and you will be missed. But, Gai-sensei, he… That's just _so nasty_. If he had sex with a woman to conceive Lee then why does...? You know what, I'm not even going to finish that thought. Why, God?! Why did you force so many sick fucks into my life, you sadistic BASTARD?! What the hell did I ever do to deserve this, huh?! Do you have some kind of personal vendetta against me?! Actually, I think I have you figured out God. I'm a demon, so naturally, you hate me. You hate me for something I was born as and can't change. When I prayed to you, you helped me just so you could fuck it up and laugh in my face. Because you're a _dick_.

Also, Gai-sensei, I don't know how _you _reacted to adults as a young youkai, but allow me to inform you of how your _peers _likely reacted. You know that one guy you meet when you go to a new school or a new class, the teacher who's trying _waaay _too hard to relate to you? Who's screaming at the top of his lungs about what a great time you're going to have or how fun the class and/or year will be, while you _know_ that you and everyone around you is crying on the inside and a part of their soul dies a little? And then that one person who can't handle the fear gives in and is the first to crack, tears falling down their face as they start to bawl? Up until that point you were hoping that the first person to give _wouldn't_ be next to you, because then the teacher comes right next to the crier and screams in their ear that it will be okay—as if that is somehow soothing—breaking the god damn sound barrier, making your ears bleed and shattering your eardrums, making you near-deaf the rest of your life… I know you were hoping it wouldn't happen near you. The people who are way too happy to be for real—those kinds of freaks. Well, apparently, Gai-sensei's favorite past time is scaring the shit out of pubescent youkai and teenage humans, because he grew up to be that guy. If _anything_ you want to be that guy in high school who doesn't give a damn and _continues_ to not give a damn if they become a teacher, because one such person—Hatake-sensei—has my respect because of it. He is down to earth and _actually remembers _what his high school years were like and what _not _to become. I'm afraid that the same can't be said for Gai-sensei.

"HI THERE, LEE, MY BOY! In this class we will be learning to control your abilities and train your bodies to be at their physical peak, LIKE MINE!" Gai-sensei screams, showing off his grotesquely shaped body. It's so gross, like the female humans who go into body building… at sixty. …Looking at this guy just makes me want to be lazier and eat a tub of ice cream the second I get home (by flying of course, so that I don't tone my legs) for fear I might become that obscenely ripped and muscular on accident and scare off Gaara. …Not that _my _perfect and amazingly sexy Gaara would fear _anything_—he already was unfazed by Orochimaru-sensei. …That's pretty damn impressive. "Everyone, come and stand in a neat line! I will call on you and then you are to transform! This is just for the physical evaluation. We begin actual training tomorrow!"

Groaning, bitching, moaning of the non-pleasure induced sort and complaining ensues, but of course Lee—being the poor, corrupted Gai-sensei clone that he is destined to be—exclaims in outrage and sorta-kinda-maybe defiance, "NO! If we do not train, then I will go home and do five thousand push-ups to make up for the loss!" He clenches his fist in determination. Honestly, dude, only _you_ would _want _to do more than the sensei asks of you. Why can't you be lazy like every other person here? Stop acting as if your dad's the coolest thing since the One Direction. You were there when it was formed and popular, and by humans, might I add. Not that cool. They didn't even make good music. Always shitty, self-insert love songs. No, Baby, it's all about you; you know, you have so many things that make you who you are and we love you for that. That one undefined, generic thing that makes _you _unique. The thing we know you have but never specify for fear that a girl that doesn't have that thing will be listening and feel left out. (Really, listen to their songs and find one that isn't like that!) Always playing on female insecurity. They just wanted to fuck girls who were too insecure to argue with them, but not so confident in their looks or personality that they would attempt to be serious. God, I fucking hated them. I'm glad that's been over for a few centuries years now.

"Atta boy, Lee! I'll join you later!" Gai shouts, before turning back to the line. I don't even wanna know what other crap he'll be 'joining' Lee in. First in line was Ino. Looking at her, I find that Ino's transformation is… slutty. Just like I thought it would be. A white kimono that is cut just above the knees and even paler skin, the air around her growing colder, the ground freezing over a bit and the temperature or the air around her is taken to ensure she's healthy enough for the course. Her kimono is sliding off her shoulders… Geez.

Haku's is similar, though his is a male's kimono and gray-blue. He is not as powerful as Ino if the frost is anything to go by.

As the others are going forward and Tenten goes to demonstrate her summoning skills, Neji chooses that moment to walk up to me… lovely. I just _love_ hearing bullshit from _him_ of all people. Neji smirks, but at my lack of response twists his face into an unattractive frown. Doesn't he know he'll get frown lines that way? He'll never find a mate if his face gets marred like that. …I almost wish it would happen. Gaara would want him even less.

"…Uchiha," He states, clearly irritated. I laugh at him in my mind.

"…Hyuuga," I reply, seemingly harmless and civil.

"…You won't take Gaara from me. He is _mine_. I don't know why he's even bothering to talk to a trashy slut of an incubus like you, but I assure you, it means nothing. He'll never be interested in garbage like you." Hey, I take offense to that! Sex isn't just about pleasure to a hinoenma; it's a way of life! We need it to _survive_, to _live_. I'll need to feed through intercourse at least every three days to stay healthy, and that's _only_ if I take in _massive_ amounts of surrounding lustful energies! I can't help that, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let this bastard know the impact his words have on me—I am an Uchiha. I am _above_ this.

"As if you would even know, Hyuuga. You don't know what we talked about."

"I know you're getting in my way."

"Isn't that what rivals do? I here I thought you would be more composed, seeing as you act so cocky and confident."

"You're not even a _rival_, Uchiha. You're less than a _human_ to me."

"Then why bother speaking to me? If you didn't feel threatened, you would have no reason to approach me. …Seems you aren't as confident as you sound, Hyuuga."

"A-as if I would feel _threatened _by someone so low!"

"Then why the stutter, Hyuuga? Catch onto Hinata's little habit? Why does it sound like you're trying to convince yourself and not me? Is it because Gaara's showing some interest in someone else but hasn't caught on to _your_ feelings? Or maybe he_ has_ and just doesn't return them? …If that's the case it's pretty selfish to keep him from _true _happiness with someone he actually _wants_, someone whose _better_ tha—"

"Shut _up_, Uchiha! _I've _known him longer than _anyone_ and I am his _best friend_! I know him better than you ever will! He deserves someone far better than a cheap whore like you; even _Ino_ would be a better girlfriend and mate for him, you trailer trash! So stay away from him!"

"I'll do whatever I damn well please, _Hyuuga_! And he can decide for _himself _what's good enough for him! And you might be his best friend, but you're still just that—a _friend_! So be a good _friend _and back the hell up! Let him breathe for once and look for someone to make him happy, since _you _obviously can't!"

"NO! I am all that he needs! Besides, good friends protect their friends from enemies! I'm keeping him from the claws of a bitch like you!"

"Whoever said I was _his _enemy? I have no problem with Gaara nor does _he _seem to have any problems with _me_! And if anyone is acting like a bitch in heat, it's you, Hyuuga! Get your constant PMS under control. I'm sure Hinata wouldn't mind lending you some tampons."

"Why you little—"

"…Stop it, you guys! …S-Sasuke-kun, you're the bigger person here, aren't you? You should just _walk away_," the strange violet-haired girl from earlier says soothingly. It's almost… hypnotic… Wait, this is a psychic power! I gotta resist…

"…Okay." I surrender and leave, but I make sure I go of my own will. This girl is way more powerful than I first thought, and she could serve to either be a valuable ally or a formidable foe. She has charmer abilities and to be able to calm me, another creature of the same category, takes a lot of skill and genetic prowess. I walk up to the teacher and he asks me to transform. I quickly do so.

My ram horns show through my raven black fringe, claws extending, and my black demon tail pokes from the top of my jeans. I take off my shirt before unfurling my black, leathery bat-like wings, stretching them to the full thirteen feet. My eyes turn red and I watch warily as Gai-sensei observes me. I can feel him molesting me with his eyes and it's almost as bad as Orochimaru-sensei…

"Hmm… Uchiha Sasuke, classification: S-class youkai – hinoenma, also commonly known as an incubus," he recites. Oh, I guess it was just an appraising look. …Phew, what a relief. I must admit that for the first time since meeting him I'm _kinda _impressed by the guy. I guess he's more competent than I thought. "Hmm… Your wing span is a little on the small side… were you born premature?"

"…Yeah," I say, surprised he could see than from just looking at me. He nods in understanding.

"…I see… Also, your tail… It is… unique… The tuft of fur on the end is abnormal since most incubi and succubae have a spear-headed tail, more classical. This is extremely rare… I've never personally encountered a hinoenma with it before… It is a sign of great power and potential. Tell me, have you had any trouble controlling who you charm and to what extent? Or with sensing lust from other youkai? …Do you feel sick at all?"

I barely repress a shiver as I remember last year. "…Uh, yeah, actually I have… why?" I'm shocked. This… _isn't _normal for hinoenmas? And I have a lot of potential and power? I was always assumed to be weak and my tail… I thought I was just born deformed, so I always hid my features…

"…Yes, well, hinoenma are only supposed to be able to sense the lust and desires of humans, not other youkai. The…_ lifestyle _that incubi and succubae live is part of why they also tend to mate with others of their own kind, as a mate of another species may find it… _scandalous_, not knowing that it is necessary for survival. …I myself have never witnessed this before now, but you are an incubus who can feed off of other youkai, exponentially increasing your power, since the energies of youkai are more concentrated and powerful. …It also explains your sickness, having to deal with it all around you in maturing youkai and demons… Your tail plays a part in you being able to store and utilize that power, be it for combat or to survive long periods of time, maybe months, without feeding. …It truly is amazing… That being said, you'll need an adjustment to your supplement and a specific training regimen. …If your body is not in top physical condition, your body will be destroyed by your pent up power. Having that much power makes control difficult, as you'll have to learn precision. …Much more than the average inubus. …It may also explain your inability to charm correctly and control the extent to which you gain—or lose—favor."

I just stare, shocked into silence. I… I don't know what to say… That would explain last year, then. …Never would have thought the cause would be something like _this_, though.

"…I will have the things you need ready by tomorrow," he says, before shoving me off and calling in the next person. I walk back over to the others, and I only have one thing I'm going to say to my parents and that bastard Itachi when I get home:

IN YOUR FACE, BITCHES!

But, until I get home, I can't do so. So instead, I settle for a mental dance of superiority and joy. Neji goes and gets his evaluation, thankfully not saying anything more to me or anyone else. I look over to that weird girl from earlier… I can't place her, and that bothers me… But I'm sure as hell not gonna let her fuck up my good mood! Next class is with Gaara, after all! …Kick ass.

So, it's time for Human-Youkai Sociology with Umino Iruka-sensei, also known as Naruto's adopted human father. I actually don't mind him at all. He's nice, good to Naruto and powerful enough to have my respect. Respect from demons and youkai is easiest to earn through displays of power. I look around the room and easily spot Gaara. No one is here to interfere with Gaara and I talking now, and since this _is _a sociology class, he _will _have to talk and work on those nearly non-existent people skills of his. …Maybe he's like most youkai and just doesn't like humans in general; I notice he doesn't even talk to the onmyoji who approach him (and even they are few and far in between—at least their spinelessness works to my advantage).

Umino-sensei introduces himself. "Hello, I'm your sociology teacher, Umino-sensei. In this class, we'll be talking about interactions between demons and youkai of differing classes, proper etiquette, and most importantly, how to balance and maintain our good standing with humans. We've only had our existence known to humans since the year 1403, only one thousand and three years, so humans and youkai still have a very delicate relationship. And we don't want to find out what would happen if that balance was threatened. Today, we have a class from a human school who has been assigned to work with this class for the rest of the year."

I am kind of surprised by what he means by that. I know that sociology requires, well, _being social_ but I never heard of our school doing this. Must be some kind of new program. A student raises their hand to ask a question. I find I don't mind it; it's more time I can spend staring at Gaara and his luscious lips…

"…These humans from another school. Are they from one, like, strictly for onmyoji or something?"

_'Gaara, please…'_

_ Gaara bites at my neck, drawing blood, and I'm so high on the pleasure that before I know it my wrists are bound behind my chair. Still, I find myself not giving a fuck about where the rope came from. He could carry it on him for all I care. That's just hot as all hell, not to mention kinky (which I love) and sexy. He moves his hands down my sides, tearing my shirt easily and gently scraping the skin with his nails._

_ 'Mmm… haa… Oh, Gaara…' I can't help the moans that escape me. His hands feel so good…_

_ '…Sasuke…' Gaara's voice is so silky and sexy—I want more, I _need_ to hear more. '…Say my name again.'_

_ 'G-Gaara!' He digs his nails into my sides, drawing blood. Why does this feel so fucking good?! I just want him to do more, so much more._

_'Louder, Sasuke,' he demands. I'm all too willing to comply. _

_ '…Oh, God, G-Gaara! Gaara… I love you…I—'_

"No, these students are from an ordinary human school. We—"

"Wait, what?!" I embarrassingly exclaim. Damn, I'm such an idiot! Not only did I have _yet another _sexual day dream about Gaara and got partially turned on—which I promised myself to not have solely for this reason (you get a mental slap; bad brain! My brain is going to go through some serious permanent damage and bruising with the slapping and mental scarring thanks to Gai-sensei and Oro-pedo)—but I missed what Umino-sensei said _because_ I was dreaming and all I catch is that their sending ordinary humans here! What the flying fuck is this bullshit?!

Umino-sensei sends me a look—you know, the 'I am so very disappointed in you, you sorry sack of shit' look. It's the look adults give whenever they have to explain shit more than once. Believe it or not, Naruto gets this look twenty-four-seven.

"Yes, Uchiha-kun, we are getting students from an ordinary human school. This a class where youkai and demons learn to interact with ordinary humans, since you see and talk with onmyoji on a daily basis. Do you have any prejudice against them? If so, I'll be forced to remove you from the class and give you a failing grade for the course," Umino-sensei explains.

Shit! I can't say I do because I can't fail and I refuse to be parted from Gaara. On the other hand, I'll be even more ridiculed for pretending to _like _them! …Well, dignity, this is where we part ways. You will be missed, and hopefully you'll give me another chance to get back together with you. Understand that we need to break up, if only for a year.

"…N-no, Umino-sensei, I don't. …I just felt a bit sick, and I didn't hear you before," I say. Not _totally _a lie. It is a side-effect of my apparently rare type of puberty. And the only person I can ask questions to is Gai-sensei because he's the only one with any information on how to deal with it. …Fucking wonderful.

"Well, that's good, Uchiha-kun. I wouldn't want to have to send you out. Now, let's all meet the human class! Be sure to give them a warm welcome," he says excitedly. He ushers them inside, and they hesitantly shuffle in. Don't they know that we can smell and sense fear? That will only make some youkai here want to eat them. Dumb ass humans.

Some of them shuffle in and keep looking down at their feet like they're them most fascinating thing since sliced bread. I would know, I saw how the humans reacted to that simple idea… Pathetic. But I do admit… toes are like little foot fingers… but they only have the one joint… and how come some people can bend their pinky toe, but I can't? Does it even serve a purpose? I've heard it helps with balance, but… Damn it, I got off track again!

Anyway, some are looking down at their feet, others are noticeably shaking, some carrying a challenging look in their eyes and others looking… civil. Like they know why they're here and aren't intimidated by powerful demons or youkai. I admire their fearlessness, but to feel like we are equals… that's a bit too much cockiness for my liking. That's close to Neji-grade cockiness.

"Well, we will be pairing two youkai with two humans and those will be your groups for the year. First group, Uchiha Sasuke, Sabaku Gaara—" Yes! I love you Umino-sensei! "—Suigetsu, and Takiyama Kimiko." I don't give a fuck who those humans are; I'm with Gaara! Nothing would possibly ruin this!

…Of course, Suigetsu just had to ruin things later, get in my way, and fuck things up. But I'll tell you all about what he does later on.

**End Chapter Three**

5300 words.

One Direction is so fucking awful. I hate all their songs. Especially "Little things". It sounds like he's pointing out all these things girls hate about themselves, and I know it's supposed to be reassuring, but it just sounds like your making it worse. So bad that you forget why you were listing so many flaws to begin with and I half expect them to say "and those are the things I hate about you." So here, their dead. The timeline is special like that, and the year in which this takes place is 2406. Humans have only known about youkai/demons openly for 1003 years. The humans are still wary.

Well, what did you think?! I like it. I'm feeling pretty good today. College started, so yeah… I'll try to not be too long, but I'll have to write chapters bit by bit, but I'll try for updates every week or so.

Special thanks to Sae-senpai and TeenShinobiWolf. I'm glad you like it so much. Sorry for the inconvenience, guys.

Ja ne,

Rainbow-chan :3


	4. The Five Transfers and the Obsessive Bro

Hey Everybody! Rainbow-chan just saw a rainbow! It rained like crazy and it was BEAUTIFUL. That is all.

In this chapter, I have no idea where I want the focus to be, so I'm gonna run with it. Damn plot bunny invading my soul… I wrote this to try and be freelance, but by the third chapter, plot is already forming…

And as for anyone reading "Raising Hell", I brought my OC Takiyama Kimiko here as the human girl Sasuke and Gaara are paired with. She basically embodies everything people hate about teenaged girls or at least everything I hated; I'm technically no longer teenaged because I'm 20 as of July! Basically, she's here because she's a bitch and fills that role way too well. She's still the slut we know her to be, and her appearance is unchanged. First my cute little secret sadist Near, now my beloved little psycho, Gaara… Bitch, you gonna pay.

NO offense on anything said. I realized I never established that prior to now, but I don't want someone saying they were offended.

Also, I need more time to develop and decide what Naruto characters should have what powers, so I'm bringing in other true youkai from other series. Yu Yu characters and InuYasha characters, specifically. If anyone says that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru aren't Ookami (wolf spirits) then I don't care. Sess looked like a wolf when he transformed, as did their father, so that's what I'm calling them.

Anyway, onward!

Even the Powerful are Powerless – Chapter Four

Well, Umino-sensei paired me up with Gaara and two completely unimportant, weak, ordinary humans for sociology. I don't care about the humans, but I get to be paired with _Gaara _for the _rest of the year_! I am _so LUCKY_! Naruto's gonna be so jealous. He'll probably go bawl his eyes out, whining, 'Sasuke, why?!' whilst consuming massive amounts of ramen before going out, dressing emo, becoming best friends with a razor blade, learning to read so he can bury his tear-and-eyeliner-and-mascara-stained face in sappy, poorly-written romance novels (cough, Twilight cough), and thoroughly drown his sorrows in Linkin' Park for about a month before finally skipping off to go have pity sex with—

Oh, would you look at that. One of the ningen is talking to me. I think the guys name is… Suigetsu? …What a freak. Doesn't he know that bleaching your hair white went out _decades _ago? And what's with his teeth? Does he_ want_ to look like a rabid animal? Someone should tell him it's _so_ not attractive. And… _Who the hell does this bitch think she is_?! Talking to _my _Gaara as if she's worthy! Tramp! Her name was… Kimiko, right? She will _die_ for this_ insolence_. Stupid bimbo, with her nasty, black, greasy-looking, product-heavy hair… Probably cheap ones, too! And her eyes… Stormy blue… and she such a baby-face, even worse that Chouji! She looks like she's twelve! My Gaara's no cradle robber, bitch—you need to back the hell up!

"_Sooo_… My name's Kimiko. What's your name?" _So my name's Kimiko and I'm a slutty ningen. What's your name? _God, her voice is making my ears bleed. She can so _not _pull off the sexy purr. She sounds squeaky, like she hasn't hit puberty yet. …At least it got rid of my potential problem in record time. …Bitch. I really fucking hate whores like her. She's worse than Ino! Again, at least Ino pulls of the whore role correctly; she could probably be a Playboy Bunny. (Trying really hard to ignore the image of Ino sleeping with Hugh Heffner… Ugh.) Speaking of porn magazines and their logos, get the playboy shirt off, whore—you aren't even worthy of _their_ ranks since you're more flat-chested than an anorexic ten year old boy!

"…Gaara." God, Gaara, don't waste your orgasmic voice on her! I still can't look away from this dumb bitch's shirt… _'Hmm… Speaking of porn mags, I wonder how Gaara would look on the cover of Bound and Gagged… all sexy in leather, tied up… Damn it, NO! Bad Sasuke! No more bondage-oriented, Gaara-centered dreams! Save it for home! …But—! …NO! No "buts"! …Speaking of butts, Gaara has such a nice ass… Why can I never win these arguments against myself…? …Because you like a sadistic Gaara whipping you as your seme, now join us!'_

I only got a few minutes into my obligatory pity session—which always happens when my extremely perverse, deviant alter ego wins my mental wars—when the bitch's voice snapped me out of my stupor, not that I'd ever say I was grateful to this ningen. "Oh, well, I look forward to _working_ with you this year," she says. She's practically audio-raping him! Is she learning from Orochimaru-sensei?! How dare you try to seduce him! You're just an _ordinary human_! As if he'd ever be interested! Don't you have pedophiliac clients to attend to, you little prepubescent hooker?

"One more thing, class," Umino-sensei says, catching me off guard. What now? We just gotta talk to these lower-class idiots, right? Geez, you can't expect much more out of us sensei or we might turn human ourselves! Ha ha… It's funny because it's not true… "We have five new transfers from other regions. They are joining us for the year, and their schedules were just made up. They just got here, and I know it's the last class of the day, but be nice to them. Come on in, guys."

Five new youkai enter, and I can already tell I'll like these guys—they're powerful, quiet, and moody, just like me. One has long silver hair down a little past his waist, sharp golden eyes and pointed ears. He also has a purple crescent moon mark on his forehead, along with a few other markings… Cool. He's gorgeous, but not as much as Gaara; I bet this guy couldn't hold a candle to my Gaara.

The guy next to him looks a lot like the first guy. He's a little shorter with similar silver hair and golden eyes, but his eyes are rounder and he has fuzzy white dog ears on his head… weird how they're pointy… He seems to be trying to kill the first guy with his eyes. I don't think any youkai in history has ever had that power—if I did I'd have struck Neji dead by now, little Gaara-stealing bitch that he is… Hate that pompous bastard. He needs a good old-fashioned boot up the ass.

Anyway, onto the next newbie. The third guy is… well… in a nutshell, pretty fucking hot. He has long red hair (what the hell is with me and redheads?!) falling down to about mid-back, emerald green eyes and flawless skin. He's smiling warmly, but I can tell this guy's a fucking cold-hearted sadist who couldn't care less about what anyone thought—an obvious 'chibi seme'. Quite cute. …That's pretty rare. He's cunning, too. I'll need to be more wary of this one since he's deceptive, and damn good at it. Though I have to wonder why so much energy is coming from him… He_ smells_ like a human… But he's obviously too _powerful_ to be a plain onmyoji and he doesn't _smell_ like a half-breed… Umino-sensei did say they were _all_ youkai, right? …Whatever.

The fourth guy is… just _adorable_—obviously an uke in denial. He just needs a 'don't-fuck-with-me seme' to be the whip for his 'bad-ass uke-ness'. It'll be hard to get him in line. Or maybe he'd prefer a chibi seme, since he'd be compatible with that, too. Maybe even that pretty redheaded guy, since he seems to be into 'cute' if the way he responds to and protects the chick is any indicator. He's short, barely five feet tall, if that, and he has spiky black hair and red eyes. He exudes an attitude much like that of the first two: leave me the_ fuck_ alone. …I like this guy. The green haired girl next to him waves sweetly—she has red eyes, like the shrimp. Speaking of Shrimpy, he seems to glare down anyone who so much as blinks in her direction. Wonder if it's his girlfriend. But, she reeks of uke, too… Maybe Shrimpy still thinks he's a seme… How cute.

"…Okay guys, might as well introduce yourselves. We'll start from the right," Umino-sensei says, since none of them would talk, given the option. I can't say I blame them.

"…I am Kurosaki Sesshoumaru. …I am an Ookami, and S-class youkai." His voice is so melodious… But still not better than Gaara's.

"I'm Kurosaki Inuyasha. I'm—" He's cut off by the taller guy now established as Sesshoumaru.

"…Inuyasha is an ookami hanyou. He's weak, only B-class," he says, pausing to give the guy named Inuyasha a disgusted look before continuing. "…He is also my younger brother."

"Shut the fuck up, Sesshoumaru! They didn't need to know that, bastard!"

"…It is not my fault you are disgraceful. It's father's fault for loving that weak _human _girl and yours for continuing to live. You can't even compare to_ common _youkai. Students here are often A- and S-class. You are the only one in this class who is_ B-class_. You barely passed the tests to get into this school. Please, treat him as you see fit," Sesshoumaru says coolly, ignoring Inuyasha and taking a seat in the back. Inuyasha, grumbling obscenities that I can now use on my own bastard brother, moves to the other end of the class. I feel for the guy. I know all about douche bag brothers, but still… I don't hate the guy, Sesshoumaru. At least his hatred is semi-founded; humans are weak, and by the sound of it, the human was ordinary, not an onmyoji.

"Oh my," the redhead says, before regaining his composure. He then plasters that fake smile back on his face and addresses the class. "I am Minamino Shuuichi, and A-class youkai, Kitsune. But please, I prefer to be called Kurama. I look forward to learning with you." So another of Naruto's species, huh? At least this guy fits the stereotype. And he's such a bullshit liar... Still, he has the stupid ningen eating out of his palm like the lesser beings they are.

"…Nii-san, you should introduce yourself," the green-haired girl says to Shrimpy. He looks away from her, not saying a word, scowl firmly set in place. I gotta say, his look is on par with my own.

"…Please?" she begs cutely. I'm gay and even I think she's cute—how can this guy say no? She's in league with Hinata's level of cuteness and begging.

Turns out he doesn't deny her. Didn't think he could—she's too damn adorable. "…Hn."

The girl turns to face the class, a look of awkward apology on her face. "…Sorry, that's probably the most you'll hear from him… So, I'll introduce the both of us. I am Jaganashi Yukina, a yuni-onna and A-class youkai. This is my older twin brother, Jaganashi Hiei, but he's an A-class fire demon," she explains. I wasn't expecting that. …Huh. Twins. Never would have guessed it, but it would explain his sending out silent death threats to people for looking at the girl.

"…Well, I'll work to get you into groups, though you all have to join a pre-existing group. Anyway, go have a seat. I'll get on that tomorrow," Umino-sensei says, like we actually_ want _to socialize with humans. This day just keep getting wors—

Oh great, Suigetsu's speaking to me. Again. I really want to kick him in the balls and give him the vagina he _should _have been born with, but then again I'd probably get expelled, and I don't want to be away from Gaara… Hn…This ningen's not worth it, but I should probably answer this annoying guy. Maybe then he'll be satisfied and shut the fuck up.

"…So, what's your name?" the guy asks casually. I decide that this guy isn't as bad as the female ningen. At least he isn't trying to flirt with Gaara, even if he is a sex god. Should I maybe be mad that he doesn't recognize the sex god plaguing my dreams, both _night and day_, as the beauty he is? I don't know... Man, I just can't seem to win, not that I'll let anyone know of my secret inner monologues, sexual day dreams and hormonal battles. Can you _imagine_ what would happen if someone could read them or something? …Either way, he's less competition, so I'll deal.

"…Sasuke," I say coldly. I can feel lust radiating from him, but for all I know it could be directed at Gaara. I wouldn't be surprised; pissed off and jealous, yes, but not at all surprised. The whole room _reeks_ of it. And it's somehow…_ less appealing_ from these humans… almost_ raunchy _in its foulness. Maybe the preference for youkai lust also comes with my type of puberty… Along with the overwhelming desire to rip the dicks off of horny white-hared, violet-eyed, sharp-toothed human males. Maybe if I explained to Umino-sensei he would let me get away with it, just once… His boyfriend is always horny anyway.

His violet eyes travel up and down my body. I'm getting the feeling that his lust is for me. The sick fuck, as if he honestly thinks I'd look twice at this man-whore. God, could this get any worse?! The last thing I need is for Gaara to think I'm trampy like that whoring ningen! He licks his lips and slides closer to me.

"So, what kind of youkai are you?" He asks in a husky tone. Okay, guy, you're just a _little_ too close. Try stepping back a few _thousand _yards. Then we'll be good. I can torch you with a fire ball from there and not singe my beautiful and expensive clothes or mess up my perfect hair.

"…Hinoenma."

"Mmm… A sex demon? Really? That's hot… Hm, I wonder… how much hotter would you look under me…?" He whispers, moving his fingers up my arm.

As if I would_ EVER_ be an _UKE_ to a god damn_ HUMAN_! I've decided, I _hate_ this son of a bitch! Not only is he gross _and_ coming on to me, but in front of the guy I'm trying to_ impress_! Umino-sensei, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to kill you for this! I'm sure Naruto will get over it. I'll write your will telling him to behave and that all the emergency ramen was left to him. I'll make sure that he isn't killed, raped, kidnapped, mated without his consent or eaten, but you can't get away with this! Kyuubi can care for him just fine. He already has that weird brother complex.

Oh, shit I can feel Gaara's aura getting murderous! Is he going to kill me? I didn't mean it, my love! He's trying to seduce me! But _Gaara_ seducing me… NO! Not now, this shit is important! …Wow, deviant alter ego, no argument this time?

Gaara moves to Suigetsu's chair and forces him out of his seat, yanking him off the ground by his obviously cheap shirt and bringing his face close to his. I'm worried that he'll kiss him, but instead he speaks lowly and menacingly. Hey, it's not that I'm not trusting of Gaara's choice in partner, but he doesn't have an official 'type'; for all I know, his type could be pale, white-haired, violent-eyed, pointy-toothed, horny, whoring male ningen. Unlikely, but then again so was his speaking to me.

The ningen gets a challenging look in his eyes. …Fool. "What do you want?"

"…He doesn't want your attention. …Back off."

Suigetsu snorts, a cocky look on his fugly face. Seriously, his skin is more horrendous that his teeth! It's just _awful_, even if he seems to breathe water—he drinks so damn much of it. I think he went through eight bottles already… Doesn't he have to piss yet? "…And how do you know that, punk?"

"…" Don't tell me you buy that, Gaara! You don't honestly believe him do you? That I'd be like that?! I have standards, you know! And the most important one is being you! _Anyone_ with functioning eyes could see that I don't want to be _anywhere near_ him! I'll castrate and decapitate him for you and offer his head as a foot stool, even if his skull is not worthy of your feet! _That's it_! After this class, I am having Umino-sensei move this guy to another group. I'm _pretty damn sure_ I have grounds for it now! Sexual harassment, much? (Like an incubus with blood and BDSM fetishes is one to talk.) Maybe I can get one of the brothers who hate each other in my group. They don't seem interested in Gaara… They _do_ need a group, right? I will make _sure_ that this asshole will _NOT_ get in my way again!

"…Just as I thought. Why do you even care? It's not like you're dating." He glares up at Gaara, daring him to deny it, but some worry seeps into his eyes too. Maybe he's finally gained some sense and is fearing for his pathetic, worthless life. Kill him Gaara; I'll watch, and afterwards we can have hot, bloody battlefield sex. Mmm…

"…No, we aren't, but our families do business together. …If Sasuke were to be tainted by someone as low as yourself it would tarnish his family's name. …Do not touch him again or you won't live long enough to regret it."

Is that all…? I want so much _more_… Gaara…

"…Humph. You still shouldn't treat him like property. He can do so much better than you."

000

This ningen male is beginning to annoy me. I don't know why, but Sasuke has yet to force the fool off of him. He's not too weak to do so being an S-class youkai—and after all, it_ is_ just an ordinary _human_—but he won't move, he even tolerates it. How dare he have such a weak will; he is a youkai! He is above this lowly ningen. Does he have no respect for his race? For his family name? I stand to intervene—my family would be quite displeased to find I did not protect the honor of an associate.

I grab the ningen by the collar of his cheap, low-quality shirt and look him dead in the eyes. I can see fear, but surprisingly a hint of challenge as well. …This irritates me.

"What do you want?" He asks, sounding rather cocky, despite the slight scent of fear. What do I want, he asks? I want a great many things, but of course I can't be bothered to actually voice them. I want to punch you until I cave your face in. I want Sasuke to man up a little. I want Neji to take the hint that I _don't want him_! I want my family to stop pressing their needs and wants on me. I want Naruto to stop being stupid and shut the hell up sometimes. I want Shukaku to leave me be for a day. …But of course I can't voice _any _of these things because it would require too many syllables and go against this annoying image I have to keep, so I opt to say none of these things and say as little as possible, thus keeping this exchange as short as possible. …What an arrogant human, and an ordinary, powerless human at that.

"…He doesn't want your attention. …Back off." There, simple enough.

"…And how do you know that, punk?" …This cocky asshole. I won't stand for this.

_**'That's it, Gaara! This human dared to talk back to us! What are you going to do? Are you going to sit here and take that?!'**_

_'…Of course not, Shu. He insulted us. …It's a personal matter now… though he can't know that. I can't let any other youkai know a mere human's words affected me… We both know how demons pounce on the weak. Only the strong hold respect among demons.'_

_**'I know that, but why the HELL do we need an excuse?! Kill this bastard! We are Sabaku Gaara, the most powerful youkai! We can kill anyone who gets in our way!'**_

_'…I know, but I told you—'_

"…Just as I thought. Why do you even care? It's not like you're dating." …So? Why do I have to be dating him to do this? You know nothing of youkai dealings, you worthless, filthy human fool. You have no understanding of our honor or our culture and societal hierarchies. Foolish ningen. Who does this guy think he is?

_**'Hey, that's not a bad idea… not that I'd ever THANK a lowly HUMAN… but we do need a mate. We need to talk, Gaara. …NOW. Mate. Sasuke. Why not him? I didn't think of him before. Does he meet our needs?'**_

_'NOT NOW, SHUKAKU! Did you forget your lust for ningen blood so soon?'_

_**'Ningen blood? Is it the blood of innocents? I don't smell it… where is it, Gaara?! Are you going to bring me some?'**_

Now that Shu is occupied, I can focus on a response. ...Hm. Why should it matter? Oh, I know.

"…No, we aren't, but our families do business together. …If Sasuke were to be tainted by someone as low as yourself it would tarnish his family's name. …Do not touch him again or you won't live long enough to regret it." Perfect. Now this insolent human will stay in his place.

"…Humph. You still shouldn't treat him like property. He can do so much better than you."

**'**_**Better than us…? BETTER than us?! This HUMAN dare to say that to US?! I'll KILL him! Let me out, Gaara! I'll murder this fool! I'll make him BEG for death for WEEKS before I even CONSIDER ending it! Think of it!'**_

_ '…No, Shukaku. He's not even worth killing. We are too far above him. I'm not going to dirty my hands with this. Let an underling do it. …Neji or the fan club will enforce my wishes, should he touch Sasuke again. Neji's a suck up and so are the three girls.'_

As Shukaku continues ranting about the worthless ningen fool, I can't help sparing thought on his words. …Sasuke as …property? I don't recall ever treating him like that, or even speaking to him Before today. I like that he doesn't fawn over me like everyone else, and I tolerate him much more than Neji. I admit, he is relatively attractive. I just never went out of my way to speak to him, nor he to I. It was… not necessary. But now that Shukaku is pressing the mate thing again… No. I won't consider this.

I decide that I need to go back home and forget all about the human's words. Humans only live so long—I've lived over one hundred human lifespans, and I should know that humans are never right, nor are they ever wise.

000

_'Gaara… more… please, Gaara! PLEASE!'_

_ I'm crying out in need, Gaara a short distance away from me, whip in hand, shirtless and staring down at me. I wish he would do something to me, anything! Waiting is torture, and he knows it, the damn sexy sadist!_

_ 'But Sasuke-chan, you won't tell me _how much _you want it. What do you want me to do? Whip you? Bite you? Hurt you? How much do you want it, Sasuke? Your master is… curious. I want to hear you beg me.'_

_ 'I want you to hurt me, fuck me, whip me, bite me, cut me, anything! Just do something! Please, Gaara! I'll do anything! I need you to do something! PLEASE!'_

_ I can't move at all; he has hand-cuffs to keep my wrists behind my back and a leather collar with a two foot chain tied to the bed post, keeping me on top of the bed. Why does he have to be so FAR AWAY?! He's deliberately out of my grasp! I feel so damn desperate!_

_ '...Be still, Sasuke. Turn around.' I nod and I soon lose my sight—a blindfold. He pulls my hair jerking my head back to kiss me violently and move to try and taste him. I want to get as much as I can before he pulls away. I feel his nails digging into my bare skin, cutting across my chest and his hands moving aggressively lower when—_

"Mmm… yes…" I mumble, not aware of my surroundings. "Ga—"

"…Sasuke." Wait a damn second, that sounded _way _too close to be my dream. GOD DAMN IT! I was doing it again! _And_ _right next to Gaara_! What if he heard me?! Was I moaning?! This are getting so out of hand it's not even fucking funny anymore. Please don't mention it, please don't mention it, please don't—

"…What happened?" FUCK MY LIIIIIFE!

Okay, quick lie, quick lie, damn it I need a good lie NOW! "…Uh, no sleep last night?" YES! I did it! I kick ass! You did good, Sas, you did good.

"…Very well. …Class ended quite some time ago. Go home." With that the red-headed god leaves me. …Shame. I should leave, but Itachi's home… Speaking of home, wasn't this a dream I was saving for when I got home? …Yeah, I was! Now, where was I? Oh, yeah. Gaara touching and kissing me with the blindfold on.

_Gaara's hands are moving lower and lower, tearing at my body, as he kisses me with fervor. Damn, I love it when he's aggressive. _

_ '…How much pain do you want?'_

_ 'I want whatever you can give, Gaara. All of it, as much as you can. You know I love it when you hurt me.'_

_ '…Are you ready to lose enough blood to make you faint? Enough pain to blind your senses? You may like it, but can you handle me? I won't hold back.'_

_ 'I know. I love this ruthless side of you.'_

_ Gaara walks away, and I whimper at the loss of his touch, listening to his receding footsteps. Once he comes back I feel sharp, serrated metal press against my skin and hear the sound of pills clattering against plastic. I can't help the drunken grin on my face or the way my body quivers in anticipation._

_ 'These pills will heighten your sense of touch,' he explains, forcing them down my throat without ceremony, just the way I want him to. I swallow them greedily and hastily. 'Wait five minutes for it to take effect.' He slowly drags the knife across my cheek, a thin trail of blood dribbling down, and I feel a wet tongue lick it up, the lack of sight from the blindfold heightening all of my other senses. Once the wound stops bleeding he speaks in a low voice. I can _feel_ his piercing gaze on me and I love the feeling._

_ '…I will keep cutting you until it takes full effect. Once it does, I am going to tear you apart, and you _will_ like it,' he says, making it sound like an order, a threat and a promise all at the same time. God, I love when it when he's like this._

"Yes… I'll like it…" I mumble, once again too caught in my fantasy to notice that I have more god damn company. What the hell?! Is it just 'Annoy and Embarrass the Shit out Uchiha Sasuke Day'? That almighty douche in the sky we call God would do something like this, I'm sure.

"Sasuke! You actually _like_ something?! _Is the world ending_?! Do I have enough ramen?! What about Iruka and Kyuubi-nii?! What is it that you like?! You only used to_ not hate_ things! Who are you and what did you do with Uchiha Sasuke?! Sasuke-teme doesn't _like _things! How could you change so much, Sasuke?! I thought we were friends! How could you turn your back on me?! I don't even _KNOW_ you anymore!"

Naruto bursts out the door, tears streaming from his eyes and his hand covering them dramatically. …Drama queen. Well, I guess I should look for him and explain. Of course, I just have to leave out the whole 'I have frequent day dreams about hot, kinky, bloody, and wonderfully painful sex with _Gaara_' part. And it was just getting good, too.

I finally find the blonde of all blondes out in the courtyard in a tree he thinks is secret but that everyone knows about. Being a Kitsune I guess he does have a nature thing going on… wait, is he on the _phone_? With who? Iruka works here and he left so …Oh shit, it could only be—

"KYUUBI-NII, SASUKE SAID HE _LIKED _SOMETHING!" God damn it, Naruto. (References…yay.)

Shit, if Kyuubi can tell I made Naruto scared to the point of crying… damn it, he'll fucking kill me! I didn't even _mean _to do it! Naruto, you're a fucking idiot! Don't you know your brother hates me?!

"SASUKE! KYUUBI-NII SAYS HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" No, no, no, no, no! I want to _live_! Of course refusal will only worsen things since he knows where I live and can defeat our guards, not to mention my family would hand my ass over before they ever put one of their workers in the hospital. …Selfish assholes. I catch the phone after Naruto tosses it.

"…U-chi-ha," Kyuubi growls out lowly; he knows that if he yells Naruto would hear his threats and he knows Naruto doesn't like it when he threatens me. Unfortunately, we both live by the rule of 'what you don't know won't hurt you'. Sadly, if I tell Naruto about Kyuubi's threats, Kyuubi will tell Naruto about my Gaara obsession. …Neither of us can afford the risk or Naruto's special brand of drama, so we deal.

"…I didn't do it on purpose. It was—" Before I can finish and explain, he rudely cuts me off. ...Dick.

"Another Gaara fantasy? You and your perverted ass. I don't know why MY cute little Naru-chan had to be friends with the likes of _you_. You're corrupting him!"

"I didn't ask for this bullshit, Kyuubi! I found out all kinds of shit today and it was stressful. I'm really not in the fucking mood to explain myself to _you _of all people. Apparently I'm not a… _normal_ incubus. I have a rare form, so whatever I'm dealing with isn't normal and normal methods wont curb it," I say, extremely annoyed. "Otherwise you can bet your obsessive and skinny ass I'd be doing it! I'd leave your little 'Naru-chan' all to you if he'd leave me alone! I'd swear your love for him is scary."

"Stay _away _from my Naru, you emo freak! I'm almost happy you like that redhead instead; at least I don't have to worry about you raping or mating with Naru. It might hurt him now, but he'll feel better in the end. He'll always have _me_."

"WHY IN THE NINE CIRCLES OF HELL WOULD I DO THAT?! HE'S BEEN MY BEST FRIEND FOR FIVE HUNDRED YEARS! BESIDES, I'M A FUCKING INCUBUS, NOT A GOD DAMN RAPIST, YOU SICK FUCK!"

"Because Naru is the ultimate, most adorable uke to ever grace the Universe and you're a perverted sex demon. _Duh_," Kyuubi says. He says that like it's more obvious that the fakeness of Kim Kardashian's boobs. Fucking creepy ass torpedo titties. How do guys like that? I might be gay, but that doesn't mean I don't understand straight men. And, wait—Kyuubi just accused me of wanting to rape Naruto!

"If _anyone _would rape the poor kid it would probably be you! You're the one with the scary brother complex!"

"…I would never do anything Naru didn't want."

"…Yeah, yeah I know, and you—wait a damn second… YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU _WOULD_ IF HE CONSENTED?! WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU, YOU TWISTED BASTARD! YOU'RE FUCKING SICK, YOU CRAZY ASS PHYSCOTIC MOLESTER! HE'S YOUR FUCKING FAMILY! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER?!"

"DON'T YELL AT KYUUBI-NII! YOU'RE NOT SASUKE!"

"Actually, it is not uncommon for siblings or family members to marry and carry the bloodline."

But that's only for a male and a female! I decide to ignore Kyuubi in favor of finding a way to make Naruto shut the fuck up. These fucking Uzumakis and their special brand of bullshit are going to drive me fucking insane! I'm almost happy they can't make more babies. I hold the phone away to yell back to him. "Yes, I am, Naruto! Stop being stupid!"

"I'M NOT STUPID! I KNOW SASUKE AND YOU'RE NOT SASUKE! IF YOU ARE, THEN YOU HAVE TO PROVE THAT YOU'RE HIM! SASUKE DOESN'T LIKE THINGS! HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME AND I'M HIS BEST FRIEND!"

"…Dobe."

"Okay, you're Sasuke. Only Sasuke calls me that," he says cheerily as he takes back his cell phone and talks to Kyuubi in a relieved tone. I almost can't believe it was that fucking simple. I also hate that Kyuubi plays along with this shit. "Sorry, Kyuu-nii, it really WAS Sasuke! I wondered why an imposter would smell like Sasuke, but now it all makes sense!" You couldn't think of that earlier, you dumbass kitsune?!

Now on speaker, the devil's keeper spoke. _"I'm proud of you, Naru-chan! I knew you'd figure it out. Don't scare him like that, Sasuke. It's not good for… his health." _Translation: It's not good for _your_ health because I _will_ beat your ass into the ground if you so much as think about doing it again. I didn't fucking do it on purpose...

"OH! Kyuu-nii?"

_"Yes, my little Naru-chan?"_

"Can Sasuke come over today?"

_"…" _I can almost hear the bastard grin as he thinks the idea through. He probably wants to give me a little physical reminder to not do it again. And to him, I will say it again: I. DID. NOT. DO. IT. ON. PURPOSE!

_"…Would I ever deny someone as cute as you, Naru?"_

…I fucking hate Kyuubi, that manipulative little fox bastard. Fucking insane, overprotective freaks with brother complexes. I'm almost _happy _that Itachi's such an asshole. I don't know what I'd do if MY brother acted like that... I shiver at the thought. Well, better brace myself for a mental and verbal assault at the hands of Kyuubi, huh?

**End Chapter Four**

Well, there. Kyuubi gives Sasuke hell next chapter. Whew, I'm tired. Well, enjoy.

R&R if you like.

Ja ne,

Rainbow-chan :3


	5. The Talk--But not THAT Talk!

Hey guys! Rainbow-chan has been away for a while, but I don't want to fall behind in my college courses, so… yeah. I think that's a pretty damn valid excuse.

IMPORTANT A/N: I forgot to mention something in regards to mating. Mates have a different ritual in this story that I will have Orochimaru explain later when the story gets to mating season, but know this: People _can_ date, like Iruka is dating (read to find out; it sure as hell won't stay this way though) and have sex _without_ being mated. Also, humans and demons/youkai CAN mate and/or interbreed, though it is frowned upon to mate with a demon/youkai outside of your class (and sometimes species among certain groups) but _even more_ so to mate with a human, be they onmyoji or not. Also, when humans mate with youkai, they gain the lifespan of that youkai, which halts the aging process (they remain looking the age at which the mating took place) and results in the human dying when the demon mate does. Again, the actual ritual will be explained later.

Also, other classes such as C, D, and so forth, are in the range of 'common youkai/demons'. KSS is a school for the elite, which is B-, A- and S-class. Gaara's parents are also dead in this story. That's why Yashamaru is family head. And Yashamaru is not a bad guy, here.

And as far as gestation (Gaara and Sasuke were preemies), a youkai baby takes anywhere from 350 to 450 years to fully develop. The more powerful a youkai, the longer it takes.

I don't have much else to say about this chapter. Read it, I guess. Rainbows are still the most amazing phenomena on earth. Just thought to keep you informed. Also, they're apparently bad luck in Japan… Weird. And Sasuke got away from Kyuubi… for now.

THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY GAARA. More of Sasuke panicking and being himself later on. It was hard to pump this out, even though it's a bit shorter than normal.

Whelp, onward!

Even the Powerful Are Powerless – Chapter Five

_"OH! Kyuu-nii?"_

"Yes, my little Naru-chan?"

_"Can Sasuke come over today?"_

_"…" __I can almost hear the bastard grin as he thinks the idea through. He probably wants to give me a little physical reminder to not do it again. And to him, I will say it again: I. DID. NOT. DO. IT. ON. PURPOSE!_

"…Would I ever deny someone as cute as you, Naru?"

_'…I fucking hate Kyuubi, that manipulative little fox bastard. Fucking insane, overprotective freaks with brother complexes that border on the incestuous—actually, recently confirmed to have crossed the border into incestuous.' _I'm almost happy that Itachi's such an asshole. I don't know what I'd do if MY brother acted like that... I shiver at the thought._ 'Well, better brace myself for a mental and verbal assault at the hands of Kyuubi, huh?'_

Yeah, I'm sorely beginning to regret that decision.

So, after having a day dream about Gaara that I did not, and I repeat—did NOT—have on purpose, Naruto and I are walking to his house so that I can get my ass handed to me by Kyuubi. …Fucking fantastic. I just love having more than one abuser in my life, don't you?

"Sorry, Sasuke, I didn't mean to get you confused for an imposter, but at least we can hang out, right?" Yeah, sure dobe. _At least we can hang out_… I really just want to punch you right now.

"Kyuu-nii really sounded like he wanted to see you, Sasuke! He misses having you around, I just know it!"

Yeah, he loves having me around just to be able to beat the crap out of me for the millionth time and counting. Really, as there ever been a day in my hundreds of years of existence that I _haven't _been hit or hit on? Kyuubi's a fucking sadist, and not in the attractive way. Whatever. It's God's fault. The prick. Another conspiracy.

Well, here we are—the Uzumaki Manor. Naruto's family is rich, as are most other students at our school. The families of youkai seem to be blessed with monetary fortune, though no one knows why. And no one knows why Naruto's parents were killed either…

Looking up, I see the wrought iron gates covered in ivy, walking past as one of the Uzumaki brothers' many servants opened the path for us. The one thing I like about his servants is their kindness. They don't hate me senselessly, like my own workers do. We entered in a beautiful entryway, stairs winding and furniture almost as plush as the ones at home. Though, everything is sickeningly orange, red, white or gold. I guess it fits well with Kyuubi and Naruto's style, but it still hurts to look at.

We follow the familiar path into Naruto's bed chambers—because let's face it, you can't call a five room space with two walk-in closets, a balcony, a private study (not that he uses it) and a fireplace a bedroom—and I set down my bag.

Sadly, Naruto _had _to go and mention Kyuubi. "I think Kyuu-nii wanted to talk to you, right, Sasuke?" Thanks a fucking lot, dobe.

I sigh, giving my usual sound of acknowledgement, though with barely noticeable irritability.

Might as well get this over with… Why am I still friends with Naruto if it's such a pain-filled experience, you may ask? Well, it's either Naruto or… Rose. God, she is the **worst** fan-girl in existence. It's a part of why I don't envy Gaara. I do marvel at how he keeps his rabid excuses for fan-girls a safe distance away from him, but that's all. …Ugh, they're so scary. If you think _ningen_ girls are bad, try youkai and demons in _heat_. Rabid, foaming at the mouth, and in HEAT. After getting that image in your mind, think about whether or not you have the _right_ to complain. There's only one right answer to that question. It starts with N and ends with O. Can you guess what it is?

"Sasuke, are you spacing out again? Ne, you really need to get a handle on that, don'tcha teme?" Great, now I'm being reprimanded by an idiot who can't stay focused for more than ten seconds on anything aside from ramen. Oh, the great have fallen…

"…Hn. Whatever, dobe," I say right before being assaulted by another flash of orange and red. That color combination can only mean ONE thing… Shit.

"Sooo, Sasuke-_kun_, tell me something." Good GOD, I hate his voice, and he knows it! It gives me the same tickling feeling that Orochimaru's does… eww…

"The fuck do you want, Kyuubi?" I say it before I realized I just signed a fucking death sentence. _'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_

"Well, aren't we snarky. Come with me," he says, making it clear it is not a request. Damn it! That was a dumb move. I can only pray to—no! Fuck God! What the hell as he done except consistently make shit worse?!

Thankfully, there are mortal distractions to save me, though it's not particularly welcome.

"Kyuubi, what are you doing?"

Mizuki—classification: D-class youkai, an elemental with mixed wind and earth blood. And Iruka's boyfriend. He's a slimy, shady asshole and completely undeserving of Iruka. He knows mating season is coming soon, too, and wants to court Iruka to gain power over the Uzumaki household and fortune.

In short, I fucking hate this idiot.

"Oh. Mizuki." Oh? Was that disdain I heard in your voce, Kyuubi? _'If that's the case, I can use it to bargain for my life… Or at least get him off my back for this shit. I didn't mean to day dream about Gaara! …Yes, you did. …No! I didn't! …Yes, you did. Remember the 'I was saving this dream for home but I'll do it here' thing? That was on purpose. …But I didn't mean to moan out loud! …You should know that you always do something to fuck up when you dream about him. …But can you blame me? He's so… so… god, he so fucking sexy… Oh? I thought this was usually my job Mr. 'I need to stave off my deviant alter ego's urges'. …Shut the fuck up.'_

"…Is something wrong, Kyuubi?" Mizuki says in a taunting tone. He really is an ass. I almost find myself sympathizing with Kyuubi… No, I need to kill that feeling now before it becomes malignant. Soon enough I'll start think that _Neji's_ a nice guy. Ha. That'll be the day. Never humanize the enemy. …Actually, I don't like humans, so I will humanize him, but I won't feel anything but disdain for him.

"Yes. I don't fucking like you. I know what the hell you're doing, _Mizuki_, and I won't let you get away with it! Now get the fuck away from me before I have to explain to Iruka why you're missing a few limbs, you D-class pussy!" On second thought, stay right where you are, Mizuki. I'd get three things done with one action: You being half-dead, Kyuubi being less angry with me, and an alliance to separate you and Iruka, thus saving my ass and allowing me to give it to Gaara. …Mm… Gaara…

I use this moment to sneak away, and surprisingly, it works; Kyuubi is so angry with Mizuki that I use the time to slip into the guest room—specially made for me for when I need to get away from home—and get out my hidden diary. Yes, I keep a fucking diary, so what?!

Just as I'm about to write in it, a friend calls me. God, can't I get any peace?

Oh, look at that. It's the Sabakus.

…

…

…

…WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK?!

How the hell did they get my number? Why the hell to they want to talk to me? Is it Gaara? Or one of his siblings? OMG OMG OMG WHAT THE HELL DO I DOOOOO?!

'_You might want to try answering it, dumbass.' _Yeah, that's a good idea, anonymous voice in my head! Thanks!

"…Moshi moshi?" Thank not-God none of my inner panic seeps into my voice. My body already betrays me, so the least my voice could do was remain in alliance with my brain.

"_Hello, is this Uchiha Sasuke-sama?" _A girl. Great. Not Gaara… Hmm… I'm disappointed… And for that last fucking time, it's _sulking_, god damn it!

"…Yes, this is he. May I know who it is that I'm speaking to?" I hope it's just a servant or something. I mean, how dare they interrupt me!

"_This is Sabaku Temari. My uncle, Yashamaru-sama, the current head of family, asks that you drop by the estate tomorrow after school on behalf of Gaara. Gaara requested I call and inform you. He'll be picking you up at the Uchiha Estate after school at 4:30 p.m." _When the head of a family like the Sabakus 'requests' or 'asks' you to do something, you know it's an order. It's not like I can do anything about it, but I still want to ask why.

"…Isn't this a little short notice, Sabaku-sama?" I have to keep up formalities here. This is _Gaara's _family, after all. It'll work to my advantage to be in their good graces for when I convince him to court me. Heh heh… Can't wait.

"_Uchiha-sama, my oji-sama requested this meeting. If there is a problem, I suggest your otou-sama take it up with him in a phone call." _Shit, now I can't back out—not that I would! I am an Uchiha, god damn it! But… This is Gaara, we're talking about… What do they want with me…?

000

My sister is on the phone with Sasuke now, and I don't know what got into me. I remember the conversation, but it doesn't seem real. I must have had a temporary lapse in judgment and sanity. I blame Shukaku and the white-haired ningen from earlier. How did I let it affect me so much?

…

"_So, Kankurou, mating season is in a few weeks. Do you have any potential mates in mind?" Yashamaru asks. He's usually a nice man and serves his role as figure head well, but when it comes to blood, mates and family matters, he's a little more strict. _

_Kankurou shifts nervously. "…I do, oji-sama." Hmm… well, that's a surprise. He's one thousand, one hundred and eighty one years old. He's been avoiding it for a while, even though he was mature and ready to take a mate last season, as was Temari. They both took a lot of heat from oji-sama for it, but in the end, he let it pass—I don't think they will be so fortunate this year. I was lucky that I was not of age—I admit, I'm not looking forward to being asked about it, if only because it's another tedious expectation._

"_Oh? And who is this potential mate?" he asks, hands folding and resting beneath his chin as he stares Kankurou down. The look was a cross between, joy, surprise and skepticism. It was an evaluating look, and Kankurou shuddered slightly under its gaze._

**'Pitiful. How are we possibly related to that weakling? He won't even stand up to this guy!'**

'He is our uncle, Shu. I don't like Kankurou, either, but he is still our brother. Be silent and watch. If anything, it will be entertaining and amusing for us to watch him squirm.'

_"…Um …She's really nice and very pretty. She's high class, too. I… I hope to court her this season, though she has her sights set on another…"_

_"Whoever she is, I'm sure you will win her over. If not, we can always speak to her family. Who is she?" That's one thing I've always hated here—everything is just handed to us. If it isn't, Yashamaru will demand it. I understand that he trying to give us the best, but things like mates should not be forced. I have heard of families arranging simple _marriages_ to carry bloodlines, but mating is much more serious. Sex, marriage and reproduction can occur outside of mating, but mates are for life. Marriages between demons or youkai usually only last until an heir is born. _

_"I… I'd rather not say…" Clearly Kankurou wants to do this on his own and he is aware that oji-sama will investigate and force things. Sadly, there is no keeping these things from oji-sama._

_"Why don't you want to tell us who the lucky girl is? Could it be she is not the right pedigree?"_

_"N-no! That's not it at all, oji-sama!"_

_"Then what is it?" He gaze turns hard and skeptical as he eyes Kankurou._

_"Her… her name is Sakura… Haruno Sakura…" Oh. That's why. One of my fangirls... _

_"I've heard of her. Quite a bit, actually." This can't be good. He's probably investigated every student in all of my classes. "She's an A-class yōsei, is she not? Rather hot-blooded and foul?"_

_"She's not li—"_

_"She is not even an S-class youkai like yourself. She has no control over her spell-casting, and gets into fights with other girls over silly things in the middle of classes like an uncivilized child. I hear she is violent, completely lacking the class our family has."_

_"She isn't—"_

_"And I have heard rumors that she fancies Gaara as well. Do you really think you can beat him?"_

_"…" At this, nii-sama falls silent. _

_"I don't like to say it, but Gaara is not an easy competitor, not with so many youkai vying for his attention. Do you really think you can get the attention of someone that infatuated with your brother?"_

_"…I—"_

_"Listen to me, Kankurou. Gaara, without a doubt, is the most powerful of you three siblings. I know you don't want to hear it, but it's just how it is. I love all of you, and that's why I tell you the truth, no matter how hard it is to hear it. _

_"Your mother was an amazing youkai, a sand woman mixed with the blood of our father, a strong wind elemental. Her sand ability was rare, and she was very beautiful. Your father was a well-known tanuki himself with a strong earth affinity and mental abilities. Gaara takes after him and is the only one of you that has inherited the rare genes of his mother's sand ability. Temari, you take after your mother's power of wind and have become a powerful wind elemental, just like your grandfather."_

_So it's this again. At least I learned why Shukaku is in my head a while back. Apparently, being born several decades premature, and having something go wrong in pregnancy and delivery (causing my mother's death and father's suicide) disrupted and warped the development of the mental powers I would have inherited from my father. As a result, Shukaku is there, though no one is sure why he turned out to be a separate personality. Thankfully, I'm good at repressing him, or at the very least, ignoring him._

_Still, I can't help feeling a little bad about this 'reality check' he gives to Kankurou. I didn't ask to be doted upon and revered, just like he didn't ask to be the average youkai in a family of legends. _

_"As for you, Kankurou… You and I both know that you don't have many special abilities. You have the powers and abilities of an A-class youkai, but your lineage grants you S-class status, even though you are not a tanuki like your father, nor an elemental like your mother. Your powers are average at best, and you choose to spend your time building puppets, following in your cousin Sasori's steps in the hopes of becoming a puppeteer or a sculptor or an artist of some kind. I don't want to bring you down or upset you, but you shouldn't pursue someone who is not only beneath your demonic class, but impossible to attain. If she fancies Gaara, then she likely won't see you. I just want to spare you any hurt."_

_"But, oji-sama… I really like her. I… I will pursue her. I have to. She may reject me, but I can at least say I tried. That will bring me happiness. And if she finds love with someone else, be it Gaara or otherwise, then I'm fine with that."_

_"Really? …Hm. Suit yourself. Temari, do you have a mate in mind?" We all know he won't let it drop that easily, especially after Kankurou went against him. He'll investigate this Sakura and tell her family of Kankurou's interests. Perhaps he'd go so far as to force it. I hope he doesn't, though. Not because I like Kankurou or anything, but because it's just wrong. Not even I would do such a thing._

**'Who cares? It's not our fault we're better than him. It's his fault for being attracted to that female.'**

'Silence, Shu. I know I will be asked about my choice in potential mates soon, too.'

'**Oh, does that mean you decided? Who is it? Did you pick Haku? I like that one. He'll look so pretty underneath us as we cut him to pieces. I bet he tastes sweet…'**

'No, Shu. Besides, you know I don't like sweet things, be they people or food.'

**'People and food are the exact same thing. Or did you forget that, Gaa-chan? Is it that you want to court one of those transfers? That Hiei guy seems like a fun challenge. Fun to break. I love the sound of a shattered spirit and a broken resolve…'**

'No, that not it. But something has been bothering me…'

'**Oh? The ever stoic Gaara has _actual_ **_**problems**_**? Well, with me in your head, I should have guessed as much.'**

'Regardless, it's what that ningen said earlier…'

'**About Sasuke?'**

'Yes.'

'**Are you **_**actually**_** coming to **_**me**_** for advice?'**

'Yes.'

'**The allegedly insane and homicidal voice in your head that you would kill with a rusty spork if you could? The one true bane of your existence? The one you hate more than the weak or ningen females?'**

'Yes.'

'**_Why_?'**

'…It's not like I have anyone else to ask for advice without seeming weak.'

'**So I _did_ manage to teach you something.'**

'…Are you going to help me or not?'

'**Well, do you want to court Sasuke?' **

'…I am unsure. But I feel strange.'

'**Whatever. If you think it's worth investigating that 'strange feeling' then go ahead. I just want a mate to fuck. Also, you might want to go back to listening. I don't care, of course, but you seem to and your uncle's gonna ask you soon about your choice in a potential mate anyway.' **

_I return my attention to the conversation at hand, and prepare an answer. I decide that it couldn't hurt to be around Sasuke and investigate these feelings that both he and the ningen managed to stir in my cold heart. I may not court him, but at least I'll gain an understanding. Besides, the girls are annoying and Neji is, too. Might as well go with someone that I don't want to drop-kick into the sun._

"…_So no, oji-sama, I have not found a mate I consider suitable yet, though I have received offers. I am searching, though. I hope to get courted this year." A safe answer. _

"…_Very well. Gaara?"_

"…"

"…_Gaara?"_

"…_Yes, oji-sama?"_

"_Do you have a mate in mind?"_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_?"_

"…_Uchiha."_

"…_Um …I know Itachi is not mated, but …isn't he a little … _old_ for you?"_

"…_No."_

"…_W-well, I suppose I can ask the Uchiha family head if Itachi would be willing to—"_

_"…No."_

_"…What?"_

_"…"_

_"…"_

"…_Uchiha …Sasuke." _

"…"

"…"

"…_What?"_

"…"

"…"

"…_I want …Uchiha Sasuke."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Is that so?"_

"…_Yes." _

"…"

"…"

_Cue gaping siblings. Isn't this just wonderful. Still, I won't speak unless oji-sama speaks first—doing so is a waste of energy and oxygen. On second thought, maybe if I talk more, my siblings will run out of air to use in the room._

"…"

_Never mind. Too much tedious labor._

"…"

"…_You …want a …_male_ mate?"_

"…_Yes."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_So, you're gay?"_

"…_I have never viewed myself as such, but if you wish to call me that, so be it."_

"…"

"…"

"…_But, if you like men…"_

"…_I am not physically attracted to anyone, be they male or female. Were a female to approach me in earnest without being selfishly drawn to money, power or status, I would consider courting her as well. Gender is of no consequence to me. I just prefer males because they are upfront and direct. …With the exception of Neji."_

**'You're gonna completely ignore Hinata's feelings for you and not factor her into this excuse at all, aren't you?'**

'I said a female that has actually approached me, Shukaku, hence, she doesn't apply to this. Now shut the hell up.'

"_I do not have to worry about these things in Uchiha because he has status, money, power and class, so he would have no ulterior motive in approaching me as those of the lower classes do, and he seems genuine rather than having a puppy love and child's infatuation, like Neji or Sakura."_

"…"

"…"

"_...May I ask why you are more put off by females, Gaara?"_

"…_Females are obnoxious and selfish. He makes me feel something worth investigating. That is all."_

"…"

"…"

"…_So, you don't necessarily want to court him, so much as get to know him better?"_

"…_I want a male mate, though it may not be Sasuke. I'm not interested in a mate right now, but he is a candidate, as he does not annoy me and acts accordingly."_

"…_Well, what is he like? I know we have business with the Uchihas, but they only speak of Itachi, their eldest son. What is the young one like?"_

"…"

"…" _I needed a break from all this talking. He'll just need to be patient. Besides, he knows not push me. He might be my oji-sama and I may hold some degree of respect for him, but even he is not exempt from my anger or my power._

"…"

"…"

"…_He is …odd. He is also silent. …I like that. I have only recently spoken to him as per your request to strengthen our ties with the Uchiha family, but he seems decent enough. Not at all like the others I encounter."_

"…_Is that right?"_

"…_Yes."_

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_Invite him for dinner tomorrow, Temari." So this is how it is, hm?_

"…_Tell him that I will pick him up in front of the Uchiha Estate after school at 4:30 p.m. That should give him substantial time to prepare."_

"…_Of course, oji-sama, otouto-sama."_

…

And that's how that went. So now Sasuke will be interrogated by my family. I'm not sure why that happened, but I do hope that he can act accordingly once again. He has yet to disappoint me. I can only imagine how he's reacting… No doubt he'll do fine. I just hope his... _sickness_ doesn't act up. But for some odd reason... I have sneaking suspicion that things will go wrong, somehow...

**End Chapter Five**

I know it was short guys. I know it was. And I'm sorry. It just felt right to end it there, or the chapter would have turn into a two in one. But the next one will be longer, I promise.

At least I managed to bitch-slap this story into submission.

IMPORTANT: Mid terms are a bitch and college is stressful. Please don't yell at me for prioritizing my education. I will update again whenever possible, but please expect delay. This story will not be dropped.

Ja ne,

Rainbow-chan :3


End file.
